Slave's Pride
by hotarugirl88
Summary: *set in ancient Egypt* when a girl slave is brought to the palace, neither the pharaoh or High Priest thought anything of it. but there's something about her...*FINISHED! FINALLY!!* had to change my rating for safety.18 has a lemon!!!
1. Slave?

Hotaru: hi guys, this is another of my YGO fics. This one is set Ancient Egypt.  
  
Yami: why?  
  
Hotaru: *shrugs* I want to. I love Ancient Egypt and writing a story about it and you guys it'll make me feel better  
  
Yami Bakura: *scoffs* you weren't missing much. It was hot and dry.  
  
Hotaru: but-but-but all the culture! And the tombs! And the gold!  
  
Yami Bakura: *smirks* well I did see a lot of that...  
  
Hotaru: I bet I'd be a better tomb robber than you!  
  
Yami Bakura: HA!  
  
Hotaru: alright Albino boy, let's go!  
  
Yami Bakura: FINE!! *runs out with Hotaru beside him*  
  
Yami: umm...okay I guess I'll start this thing then. Disclaimer: Hotaru doesn't own anything. Okay, let's get this over with.  
  
Hotaru: *in the background* hey! You can't walk through a wall, that's CHEATING!!!  
  
Yami: oh Ra!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pharaoh Yami was sitting on his throne being very bored while his high Priest, Seto, talked about the state of the empire. Suddenly a loud yell and rapid Egyptian cursing caught his ears.  
  
"Let go of me you son's of bi-" the voice was female but stopped. Two soldiers came in with the limp body of a thin girl.  
  
"What's the meaning of this interruption" Yami barked.  
  
"Sire, we caught her roaming the palace when she was supposed to be working. She's one of our slaves" one answered. The girl groaned and they dropped her to the ground.  
  
"Ow" she muttered getting up slowly. The soldiers bowed before the pharaoh but she just looked at him. Her eyes were a blazing red and flames danced in them. They told Yami and Seto something. She was a slave to no one.  
  
"Slave, bow before your king" Seto snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant growl.  
  
"I'm not a slave!" Yami gave her an amused sort of laugh.  
  
"Seto, do you need anymore slaves at the temple?" he asked. Seto smirked, catching on to what Yami was doing.  
  
"You can never have too many slaves." He answered.  
  
"Well then, why don't you take her? See if you can make her more respectful" Yami said.  
  
"If anyone can, it's me" Seto agreed with an evil smile. She looked at them then smirked.  
  
"Do your worst" then in a mocking tone with a false bow "oh great vizier and pharaoh." Yami motioned for the soldiers to take her away but as they grabbed her arms she got away from them and laid them both out.  
  
"KEEP your filthy hands off me" she snapped. Yami was surprised and gave a saucy smile.  
  
"She's just what you've been looking for Seto" he said. He nodded and walked her out to a set of guards.  
  
"Don't touch her, but don't let her get away" he ordered. They saluted and escorted her away while he went back to the throne room. "She's got a lot of spirit." Yami looked him in the eyes seriously.  
  
"Break her. If you can't...you know what to do" Yami said. Seto nodded "we have no use for righteous slaves."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami: that was...interesting.  
  
Hotaru: *walks back in deched out in jewelry with a crown on her head* I win!  
  
Yami Bakura: You cheated!  
  
Hotaru: you tried to stab me to death! *looks over at Yami* thanks for takin over while I kicked Albino boy's butt. *to reviewers* well? What do ya think about this so far?  
  
Yami: short  
  
Hotaru: yeah but I should have chapter two up in 'bout an hour or so...I have a plan for once.  
  
Yami Bakura: I want a re-match!  
  
Hotaru: NO! I won fair and square, so you have no right to request a re- match! Now say the slogan!  
  
Yami Bakura: *mutters* review...  
  
Hotaru: he means REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: no I don't 


	2. Secrets

Hotaru: hi guys, welcome back.  
  
Malik: what am I doing here?!  
  
Hotaru: co-hosting?  
  
Malik: what?!  
  
Hotaru: *shrugs* I wanted you to do the disclaimer. Please  
  
Malik: NO!  
  
Hotaru: *super chibi puppy dog eyes* please  
  
Malik: no!  
  
Hotaru: *atomic super chibi puppy dog eyes* Pwease?  
  
Malik: fine! Disclaimer: she doesn't own anything.  
  
Hotaru: thank you Malik. Now you can leave.  
  
Malik: *walks out*  
  
Hotaru: BUT WATCH OUT FOR BAKURA'S-  
  
BZZZZZAP!  
  
Hotaru: electric fence...he put it in the doorway to keep people out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The new slave was worth keeping for all the strength she had, but her tongue was getting her into trouble. After two days her back was already covered in scars from the overseer's whip. But she didn't care. She barely even flinched as they whipped her. This Puzzled Seto because he couldn't quite figure out how to break her. More than that whenever he was passing through the area where the slaves were working he always looked for her. On the third day he sent for her to meet him. She had no idea what this was but she was smart enough to know something was up. As she walked into the records room where Seto was working she looked at all the scrolls. Her curiosity was peeked by one particular one that seemed to call to her. She picked it up, unrolled it, and then began to read. Seto walked up from behind her but was silent. After about a minute he decided to speak.  
  
"You can read?" he asked. She turned and looked into his beautiful icy blue eyes.  
  
"Of course" she said with the air of a priestess. Seto smiled and looked over at the scroll she was holding.  
  
"Aw, the history of Anubis. One of my personal favorites" he said. She looked at him like he was insane. Why was he telling her this? To make small talk, or was he trying to get to her? "A courier brought this to me today." He held up a piece of papyrus that was sealed with the emblem of the second in command of the pharaoh's army. The seal was already broken, showing that he'd already read it. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"But without your name I can't be sure that it's yours" he said in an almost taunting voice. "So tell me, what is your name?" She growled slightly as she thought of her options.  
  
"Safiya" she answered in a quiet tone. He smiled and handed her the letter. She opened it and read. It read:  
  
What evil thing have you done to me so that I find myself in this miserable situation? What have I done to you, that you vex me so where I have done you no harm? What have I done when I was your husband, and even to this day, that I would need to hide? Through the words of my mouth I will go to trial before the nine gods, who sit in the West. Then they will have to decide between you and me. What have I done to you?  
  
You became my wife when I was young. Later I assumed several offices. I never left you nor gave you any cause for sorrow. But you won't let me be happy. I will call you to account, for right shall be separated from wrong.  
  
Remember how when I trained the pharaoh's officers and charioteers, I made them come and throw themselves down before you. They brought presents and put them at your feet. I hid nothing from you as long as I lived. Not once did I go as an adulterer into another house. I let no man tell me what to do with you. When I was moved to my present post, it was impossible to come home as I had done before, so I sent you my oil and bread and my clothes, and they were brought to you.  
  
You don't know how much good I have done to you. I always asked how you were. When you were ill I had the head doctor come and he prepared the medicines and did everything you asked. When I traveled south with the pharaoh, my thoughts were always with you. I spent the eight months without eating and drinking like a real man.  
  
You had it all and still you left. I wish you the best, even if you wish ill of me. Kaphiri.  
  
"He cares deeply for you" Seto said. Safiya looked up at him and glared.  
  
"Had you known what he was really like, you would not say that" she replied. "The way he writes it he was acting a God to me. But that is only what he wishes to recount. What has happened there I will never forget, and I will never return."  
  
"If he orders it, you would be made to return." Seto pointed out. "But if you hold your tongue...perhaps you've moved away from here." He had found her weakness. She lowered her head sadly and nodded.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Alright, what?" he asked with a sadistic tone.  
  
"Alright, master" she could barely get out that last word. And after saying it she felt as if a small piece of her had died.  
  
*~*~* 2 weeks later *~*~*  
  
Seto was talking to Yami about a drought that had been predicted. But Yami wasn't listening.  
  
"Seto, what happened to that slave girl" he asked. Seto gave him a rather peeved look.  
  
"I think the oncoming drought is more important than that" he said.  
  
"Just tell me" Yami growled.  
  
"She's around." Just then Safiya walked in carrying a scroll. She bowed to Yami and Seto then stood straight.  
  
"Master Seto" she asked. Yami raised an eyebrow at his friend and Seto avoided eye contact with him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, I was looking these over in my free time and I wished to speak with you. I believe you made a mistake." If Seto was a bird he would've fluffed his feathers up till he looked like a cotton ball with eyes. The idea that he had made a mistake was intolerable!  
  
"Be silent" he snapped. She nodded but Yami raised a hand.  
  
"Let's hear what she has to say" he said. "This should be good." She thought of growling at him but a look from Seto stopped her. She unrolled the scroll and showed it to Seto.  
  
"See here it says that twelve years from Ra's peek of power, there will be a great drought that shall wither the plants. Now it seems that you concluded that this year was it."  
  
"Yes" Yami said "continue."  
  
"But sir, as the great Book of the Sun states 'like the beautiful light that shines down from above. My power shall see no end, and though the light may flee for a night, my power shall never waver.'" She replied. Seto and Yami were stunned. "The scroll was merely saying that we be wary of new gods. And besides you translated it wrong. It doesn't say 'drought' it says 'doubt.'" Seto was livid! How could a mere slave prove him wrong?!  
  
"Enough" Seto barked.  
  
"Now Seto, you must admit she has proven you wrong" Yami muttered though he too was upset. Only two kinds of people could know something like that. Well educated Tomb Robbers and Priests/Priestesses.  
  
"How do you know that" Seto asked. Yami wanted to know as well. But Safiya fell silent. Her eyes went blank and she moved to leave, but Seto grabbed her by the shoulder. She screamed and he let go in shock. "Why?" She gave him a sorrowful look and pulled on the collar of her shirt to show him. A long, bloody, gash ran from one shoulder blade to the next. A whip had done it but it had been a violent attack, not just for punishment. He lifted up the back of her shirt (not the front, shame on Hentai's) revealing four more, long, whip marks.  
  
"Who did this" he asked. She shook her head and put her shirt back down. As she did he reached out and held her hands. There were marks around her wrists, like she'd been tied. Yami watched to see what would happen and Seto gave him a look that said 'I'll be back' and led Safiya out to the hall. "Tell me who did this" his voice held a rage that even she feared. She muttered something in Egyptian, but not normal Egyptian. This was the language that only the priests and priestesses used. (I shall translate for you!)  
  
"I know not his name for I hadn't the time to ask" she muttered. Seto clenched his fists and in the same language answered.  
  
"You hadn't the time to ask?! How can you be so damn calm about it?!" he asked. She looked into his icy eyes and some of the old flame came back to them.  
  
"You held it above me, you killed my soul. And now you expect me to be angry" she asked. "This doesn't matter to me. Just leave me alone!"  
  
"I can't, this involves me because you belong to me" the second those words left his mouth she was after his blood. She punched him across the jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"I belong only to Bastet and I listen only to Bastet. You have no right to OWN me" she hissed. Two guards appeared around a corner, and restrained her, though she gave no struggle, while Seto stood up. Her fate was sealed and she knew it. The penalty for striking a priest was death. Unquestionable, unstoppable, unavoidable, and exactly what she wanted. As they walked her out she gave Seto one last, long, look. Yami walked out to see what the noise was.  
  
"Seto, what did she do" he asked, no demanded.  
  
"Answered my first question." He answered. "Yami, you can't let her die!" He ran through the events and Yami shook his head.  
  
"I can't, even I have no say in this" he said.  
  
"She's a goddess! An Embodiment of the goddess Bastet! You can't Kill Bastet" Seto snapped.  
  
"She's-" he asked  
  
"YES!"  
  
"There's no way that a slave could be" but Yami stopped as his eyes became round. "They're going to doom us all!" Seto nodded and he and Yami ran off to stop the death of the Cat Goddess Bastet. (1)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: coolness?  
  
Yami Bakura: whatever  
  
Hotaru: your going to make your big intro in the next chapter my dear albino.  
  
Yami Bakura: stop calling me that!  
  
Hotaru: NO!  
  
Yami: oh Ra!  
  
Malik: REVIEW!!! If Hotaru gets 2 reviews she says she'll turn off the-  
  
Hotaru: Human Bug zapper? YEAH! So Review or Malik is trapped in here forever.  
  
Malik: HELP!!! She's insane I tell you, insane!  
  
Hotaru: oh yes and this (1) is an author's note. I'm going to quote from a site that I found while researching stuff for a school paper.   
  
Bastet  
  
( Bast, Ubasti )  
  
Egyptian cat goddess. A goddess of the home and of the domestic cat, although she sometimes took on the war-like aspect of a lioness. Daughter of the sun god Re, although sometimes regarded as the daughter of Amun. Wife of Ptah and mother of the lion-god Mihos. Her cult was centered on her sanctuary at Bubastis in the delta region, where a necropolis has been found containing mummified cats. Bast was also associated with the 'eye of Re', acting as the instrument of the sun god's vengeance. She was depicted as a cat or in human form with the head of a cat, often holding the sacred rattle known as the sistrum.  
  
Hotaru: okay then. Oh and that letter to Safiya was found in a book called "the curse of the pharaohs" written by Philipp Vandenberg. Thank you. 


	3. Divinity

Hotaru: *smacks Bakura* knock it off!  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT DID I DO?!  
  
Hotaru: I don't know but your gonna do something that deserves a smacking.  
  
Yami: *snickers* probably  
  
Yami Bakura: CURSE YOU STRAIGHT TO ANUBIS!!!!  
  
Hotaru: actually baku-chan, Anubis is the god of embalming. DUMBASS!  
  
Yami Bakura: oh yeah...  
  
Yami: *shakes his head in disgust* and you lived in our times.  
  
Hotaru: *stretches and smiles* yep, yep, yep but that's cool Bakura cuz ya know, I love you anyway *huggles Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: AH! Get off me!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Hotaru: -.- oh yeah my self esteem really needed that. Oh well lets go for it guys.  
  
Yami: disclaimer, Hotaru doesn't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the soldiers took Safiya to the prison a set of chocolate eyes peered out from the shadows. Something told him that there would be a struggle and that it would be worth watching. Just as he'd thought, Safiya broke free from her captors and kicked one in the stomach. The three remaining soldiers advanced on her. She smiled revealing a set of wicked fangs.  
  
"Bring it on" she hissed. The first jumped for her and she grabbed his wrist flinging him to the ground. She growled and punched the second in the jaw. He fell and only their leader remained. Safiya glared at him and he gaped.  
  
"Your Safiya!" he gasped. She gave him a confused look then cursed.  
  
"Your one of Kaphiri's men!" She jumped for him and he pulled his dagger. He stabbed her in the side and ran. She got to her feet but fell to one knee. Finally the mysterious stranger ran to her side, picked her up, and disappeared off in the distance with her fading in and out of consciousness.  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
He and Yami reached the prison but they were informed that Safiya had escaped.  
  
"How could you lose her?!" Yami Bellowed.  
  
"How could we condemn her in the first place?" Seto murmured sadly. This wasn't good. Bastet was always known as a goddess of vengeance. And surely her human counterpart was just as vengeful. He shook his head.  
  
"Send every soldier in the city after her!" Yami suggested.  
  
"Don't be a fool. She'll elude all of them. Wherever she is, there's no way we'll find it." Seto said. Yami looked at him.  
  
"So we'll just let her go" he asked. A soldier walked by then stopped hearing the conversation topic.  
  
"Are you speaking of Kaphiri's wife?" He asked. Seto was instantly snapped out of his depression and he looked at the soldier.  
  
"How do you know that" he demanded  
  
"I used to work with Kaphiri. He had almost everyone fooled. I felt so much better when she ran." He answered. Seto grabbed him by the neck and glared down at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"He-he used to scare her into obedience. Whenever she'd act out he'd tell her of his past wife who he killed after she talked back. After a little while she just stopped talking. Her silence was almost scary" he explained. At this Seto felt terrible. Why? Because he'd done the same thing to her, he was no better than Kaphiri! Seto let go of the soldier and walked out into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Why did I treat her like that? Why" he muttered. He lifted his eyes to the sky. "As Ra as my witness I shall find and avenge her!"  
  
*~*~* with Safiya *~*~*  
  
When she came to she was met with the fact that she was bound at her wrists. She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.  
  
"Damn people, why is freedom so damn hard to get?" She tried to get up but stopped as a searing pain shot through her.  
  
"Don't move around too much, you'll be hurt more." She looked at him quickly then averted her eyes. He had long bleach white hair and deep brown eyes. He wasn't wearing any type of clothes she'd ever seen. A blue robe and a silk shirt. He smirked down at her. "Heh, can you speak?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. You ARE the man" she looked at him again. "I think." He glared at her and smacked her across the face. She growled and bared those fangs at him but he just chuckled.  
  
"You're a tough one aren't you" he said. He lifted her hands and looked at them. "You may not speak like it, but surely you're a slave."  
  
"Depends on who you ask" she muttered to herself. By now Seto and Yami were spreading the word. Of who and what she was, and with that...she wished she had just stayed quiet when Seto saw the marks.  
  
"Those scars on your back suggest the same" at this point she realized she was wearing a different shirt. She glared at him. "That's no way to look at the person who saved you."  
  
"Don't expect me to kiss the ground at your feet for it" she said. She raised her bound wrists "why?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were dangerous. But now I see that all you have is a wicked tongue" he answered untying her. She rubbed her wrists then stood, ignoring the excruciating pain.  
  
"Where am I" she asked.  
  
"My home" he answered. She looked around. It was a big place with gold items everywhere. And jewels that shone like a thousand stars. Her eyes lit up as they fell upon a golden cat statue. She walked over to it and held it gently. It was beautifully crafted with two rubies set as the eyes. "Beautiful isn't it?" She turned and looked at him.  
  
"What are you?" She asked though she already suspected.  
  
"A merchant" he said with an earnest smile. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? Then explain this" she pointed to the mark of the pharaoh on the cat's front paw.  
  
"I bought that from a tomb robber, I admit it, but it was so wonderful-" she raised her hand showing she wished him to stop. He did and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, okay, so just give it up. But I must admit you're the nicest tomb robber I've ever met." She walked outside and sat down on the ground.  
  
"And you? Who are you" he asked.  
  
"Many people before you have asked, yet I still have no true answer" she muttered. "Safiya is my name."  
  
"That's a nice name" he said. His eyes landed on a scorpion that was coming towards her. "Be careful!" She looked at it then put her hand down, palm up, on the ground in front of it. It crawled onto her hand and she lifted it to eye level.  
  
"Strange creatures" she said looking at him. Then to the scorpion. "Have you any family?" It snapped its pincers twice.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck in life" she whispered as she placed it back on the ground. It looked at her for a moment then left.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Do you have a name" she asked.  
  
"Bakura" he answered.  
  
"Well Bakura, I suggest you be wary of the coming days. Anyone who comes in contact with me meets Anubis much quicker than any one else." She warned. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't worry about that" he said. She looked at the sky where the sun was quickly setting.  
  
"I have to go back eventually. They'll be looking for me" she muttered.  
  
"Its getting dark, I'm going to work. There's a well over there if you need it and be careful, sometimes the Pharaoh's soldier come this way looking for me." He said walking back into his house. She looked over at the well and sighed. It had been ages since she'd had a good bathing. Her hair was dark brown from all the dirt. She walked over and sat down by the well.  
  
"I hate life" she muttered as she poured some water over her head. By the time she was finished she was drenched from head to toe, but clean once more. Her hair was the light reddish color it was meant to be and her skin was heavily tanned. "Aw it feels so good to be clean again." She smiled and walked into the house, changing clothes. She sat down in a chair when a bright light shown from the doorway.  
  
"Safiya" she looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Wosyet, what are you doing amongst the mortals" she asked.  
  
"I wished to speak with you" the goddess answered.  
  
"Why would a goddess want to talk to me?" Safiya asked.  
  
"You've walked the razor edge of a dagger since your birth. Why do you tempt the fates so often" she asked.  
  
"A dull life does not entice me; I live happily on the edge. So long as I don't get cut." She replied. "I wish you deities would leave me alone."  
  
"We're merely looking after one of our own. You know who you are, don't you?" the goddess asked. Safiya looked at her and gave her a troubled look.  
  
"I do" she said finally. "But I refuse to admit it to anyone on the short side of divinity. I want to stay here!" Wosyet shook her head.  
  
"You can't stay any longer. Ra wants you back from the mortals." She replied.  
  
"Tough shit for Ra because I'm staying here till I die!" Safiya snapped. "I want to find out what these Mortals see and feel. This is no different than when you take human form!"  
  
"That's different! At least the people know I should be worshipped! You're working as a slave and submitting to mortals! It's disgraceful!" She yelled. Safiya's eyes held a flame that was as bright as the sun. The air around her shimmered and began to burn.  
  
"Back down Wosyet, you can't beat me" she hissed. Her eyes turned to slits and her nails grew into wicked, unforgiving, claws. A tan-furred tail sprouted from behind her and swept the ground underneath it.  
  
"I'm only here in your best interest" Wosyet said.  
  
"And I'm only here to learn. But you know what happens to people who stand in my way" she growled. The thin goddess nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Ra won't be pleased" she said.  
  
"Is he ever?" Safiya muttered. The goddess smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good luck Bastet, I won't tell Ra what took place here. I'll always watch over you, my friend, be careful" she said then disappeared.  
  
"Thank you old friend. I will be." With that confrontation over with her tail, claws, and slit pupils disappeared and she looked normal again. She yawned, stretched, and laid down in a corner. She fell asleep curled up into a little ball.  
  
*~*~* With Seto *~*~*  
  
He looked at the dark sky and sighed.  
  
"How could I" he muttered for the thousandth time. "I broke what made her most beautiful." He shook his head and muttered an old Egyptian prayer of safety.  
  
"May Wosyet watch over you." He whispered then lay down in his bed. But his sleep was uneasy. All he saw were those fiery red eyes becoming empty Ba (soul) -less ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami Bakura: *looks at Hotaru* I hate you!  
  
Hotaru: hey! I let you see a goddesses breasts, I don't see why you're complaining!  
  
Yami Bakura: you made me a sap!  
  
Hotaru: oh is that all...don't worry about it. You get to be your old bastardy self soon I promise.  
  
Yami: *yawns* must you two always fight?  
  
Yami Bakura and Hotaru: YES!!!  
  
Yami: when will you be friends?  
  
Hotaru: when hell freezes over!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *nods*  
  
Yami: alright just review. Then you can come back and see what kind of insanity spawns from this "story"  
  
Hotaru: first! A few words of intelligence and some answers to reviews. Not really, Myst Lady, I don't consider ANY form of writing hard. And I knew half this stuff anyway since I LOVE EGYPT! But I think that getting stuff accurate in a story makes it all the better. So people learn and have fun at the same time. Anyway the site where I get my Egyptian god/goddesses info is: and here's the info on Wosyet.  
  
Wosyet  
  
(None)  
  
Egyptian protector goddess of the young. 


	4. Council

Hotaru: hi!  
  
Yami: hello everyone.  
  
Yami Bakura: *on the PS2* yeah, whatever.  
  
Hotaru: *shakes her head* I don't know how he got it, and I don't wanna know.  
  
Yami: he probably stole it.  
  
Hotaru: I know.  
  
Yami Bakura: *kicks it* stupid thing!  
  
Hotaru: *rolls eyes* for the last time, when the game calls you a loser it only means that you lost. It's not insulting you or anything.  
  
Yami Bakura: I know that!  
  
Malik: why am I here?  
  
Hotaru: cuz you're in this chapter.  
  
Malik: wonderful.  
  
Hotaru: disclaimer please?  
  
Yami: she doesn't own anything!  
  
Hotaru: thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura walked into his house and raged.  
  
"That bitch! How could I have trusted her?!" he yelled. All of the gold he'd had was gone. All that remained was a note that read:  
  
Thank you for the night's rest, and for the gold. Learn to be less trusting, or you'll never survive. Safiya  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. "I'll kill her! I swear to Ra I will!" He changed clothes and stormed out of the house in search of the thief. (Poetic justice, a thief was robbed.)  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
As Seto awoke he found a note lying on his bedside table.  
  
"Seto, I believe these belong to the temples of the gods. See that they get returned. Safiya." He read aloud. "She went so far as to return them? I can't believe that she's that honest. Then again I wonder where she got them."  
  
"She stole them from a tomb robber" Seto turned and saw what had to be a god standing by his bed. Seto bowed before the god.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" the god asked.  
  
"Osiris, god of the underworld and vegetation" Seto answered.  
  
"Yes. I've come to tell you that Bastet will be held to council today. Her behavior is disgraceful to the title goddess." He said.  
  
"Sire what can I do? I'm not aloud access to any council, unless I'm specifically called."  
  
"That is why I'm summoning you. There are a few of us who feel that Bastet is being accused under ridiculous circumstances." he answered.  
  
"I'll do all I can. But surely the gods themselves can stop this" Seto said.  
  
"It is not that simple. This time she's really angered Ra and so she has come under council." Osiris replied.  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Come we must hurry" he said. With that Osiris and Seto disappeared in a bright flash.  
  
*~*~* at the council *~*~*  
  
Safiya glared at the god and goddesses who did this to her.  
  
"What is the point of this?! As soon as Ra says anything it will be over!" She snapped.  
  
"Enough, and take off that terrible human form" Isis said. Safiya sighed and her body changed. She now had the head of a cat and a long sweeping tail. She was dressed in the silk robes of a goddess but she wore no crown.  
  
"I have only myself in defense" she pointed out.  
  
"That's not true. I, My Husband, and my son are on your side as is Wosyet." Isis replied.  
  
"Then I have some form of hope. Great. But no one opposes Ra" she said.  
  
"This isn't just for Ra to decide. It's up to the council." Isis reminded. Safiya purred in contemplation.  
  
"Where is the dead god of the underworld?" she asked.  
  
"He went to bring the High Priest in your defense as well" at this Safiya blushed. Though through the fur you couldn't tell it.  
  
"Seto? Why would you bring Seto?" She asked. Isis was about to answer when Osiris and Seto appeared.  
  
"I knew it" Seto muttered as he bowed before the two goddesses. Safiya smirked at him. It felt good to see him, the one who'd harmed her mental state, at her feet. She'd missed having people bow to her.  
  
"You may stand" Isis said but he still stayed stooped. He was waiting for Safiya to say it.  
  
"You can stand" she growled after a minute. He stood and looked at her. Then at Isis.  
  
"What do you wish me to do" he asked.  
  
"Take a long walk off a short cliff" Safiya muttered to herself with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Bring the accused forward" Ra barked. Safiya walked up and faced the eight gods and goddesses responsible for her judgment. There was Thoth (god) with the head of an ibis, wearing a crown consisting of a crescent moon topped by a moon disk. Horus, (god) with the head of a falcon. Those bright eyes centered on her. Mehen, (god) in the form of a coiled up snake. Hedetet, (goddess) in the form of a scorpion. Isis, being the beautiful goddess crowned with cow horns enclosing a sun disk. Sakhmet, (goddess) with the head of a lioness and crowned by the solar disk, holding the ankh (life) symbol. Anubis, (god) with the head of a black jackal. And finally, Ra. The greatest God of them all. Human form with a falcon head, crowned with the sun disc and the uraeus (a stylized representation of the sacred cobra). His eyes burned into hers and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Bastet, you stand accused of ignoring direct commands from Ra. Disgraceful behavior amongst the mortals, and mannerisms unbefitting of a goddess. What have you to say" Anubis asked.  
  
"Those accusations are irrelevant and unfounded" she said.  
  
"How so?" Horus asked.  
  
"You have nothing to show that the world of the mortals has changed me any. That's what this is about. You're worried that the world below will make me change." She replied.  
  
"Has it" he asked.  
  
"Yes." At this they all gasped. "For the better. I'm no longer the disrespectful snob that I once was. I don't even take my anger out on the creatures of the earth."  
  
"That's true." Hedetet spoke up. "My own eyes saw her spare a scorpion."  
  
"She still refused to leave that world when I ordered it" Ra said. The others nodded.  
  
"Sire" Seto stepped forward and bowed. "She stayed to exact her revenge on me and those who harmed her."  
  
"Harmed?" Ra asked. He looked at Safiya. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, Father, it is." She said. he contemplated this for a moment then looked at the other gods.  
  
"Well" he asked.  
  
"If I may. Why not let her go back as a human, then when her life is over having her return to us. This would benefit both sides" Isis suggested. The council thought this over for a few minutes. Finally they decided.  
  
"Very well. You may go to the world of the mortals. But you won't be a slave" Ra said.  
  
"I can see to it that she is given her rightful place as a priestess" Seto said. Ra nodded.  
  
"See that you do."  
  
*~*~* back on the streets *~*~*  
  
Bakura was still searching for Safiya when he noticed a merchant with particularly interesting items for sale. As he moved closer the merchant looked at him.  
  
"Bakura, don't even think about it" Bakura was shocked. How did he know his name? Then it hit him.  
  
"Malik?" He asked. The merchant nodded. "It's been ages, how are you?" Malik shrugged.  
  
"Business is terrible but other than that, fine" he answered.  
  
"Have you seen a slave girl, with red eyes and red hair" Bakura asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She stole my treasures." He answered. Malik laughed.  
  
"The great tomb robber robbed by a mere slave girl" he laughed.  
  
"Be quiet" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll close up shop and help you find her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: oh man, all the gods I have to explain. But I will explain them! Oh and lucky star, Re is another name for Ra. I just didn't change the info I found on the net. Sorry if I confused you. And Tsunamibw and Jenna Hayft I'd love to read and review your stories. I'll do it as soon as possible. Meruru-chan, what game is that? Just curious is all. Oklina, your in luck cuz the next chapter shall be full of Yami. Oh and Gold Dragon of Egypt, I'm glad I could please some of the shadows. Hopefully this will appease the gods and goddesses that I somehow overlooked.  
  
Yami: it's wonderful how you take time to answer your reviewer's questions.  
  
Hotaru: and here we are the info on the gods and goddesses.  
  
Osiris  
  
(Usire)  
  
Egyptian god of the underworld and of vegetation. Son of Nut and Geb. His birthplace was said to be Rosetau in the necropolis west of Memphis. Brother of Nephthys and Seth, and the brother and husband of Isis. Isis gave birth to Horus after his death, having impregnated herself with semen from his corpse. Osiris was depicted in human form wrapped up as a mummy, holding the crook and flail. He was often depicted with green skin, alluding to his role as a god of vegetation. He wore a crown known as the 'atef', composed of the tall conical white crown of Upper Egypt with red plumes on each side. Osiris had many cult centers, but the most important were at Abydos (Ibdju) in Upper Egypt, where the god's legend was reenacted in an annual festival, and at Busiris (Djedu) in the Nile delta. One of the so-called "dying gods", he was the focus of a famous legend in which he was killed by the rival god Seth. At a banquet of the gods, Seth fooled Osiris into stepping into a coffin, which he promptly slammed shut and cast into the Nile. The coffin was born by the Nile to the delta town of Byblos, where it became enclosed in a tamarisk tree. Isis, the wife of Osiris, discovered the coffin and brought it back. (The story to this point is attested only by the Greek writer Plutarch, although Seth was identified as his murderer as early as the Pyramid era of the Old Kingdom.) Seth took advantage of Isis's temporary absence on one occasion, cut the body to pieces, and cast them into the Nile. (In the Egyptian texts this incident alone accounts for the murder of Osiris.) Isis searched the land for the body parts of Osiris, and was eventually able to piece together his body, whole save for the penis, which had been swallowed by a crocodile (according to Plutarch) or a fish (according to Egyptian texts). In some Egyptian texts, the penis is buried at Memphis. Isis replaced the penis with a reasonable facsimile, and she was often portrayed in the form of a kite being impregnated by the ithyphallic corpse of Osiris. In some Egyptian texts, the scattering of the body parts is likened to the scattering of grain in the fields, a reference to Osiris's role as a vegetation god. 'Osiris gardens' - wood-framed barley seedbeds in the shape of the god were sometimes placed in tombs - and the plants which sprouted from these beds symbolized the resurrection of life after death. It was this legend that accounted for Osiris's role as a god of the dead and ruler of the Egyptian underworld. He was associated with funerary rituals, at first only with those of the Egyptian monarch, later with those of the populace in general. The pharaoh was believed to become Osiris after his death. Although he was regarded as a guarantor of continued existence in the afterlife, Osiris also had a darker, demonic aspect associated with the physiological processes of death and decay, and reflecting the fear Egyptians had of death in spite of their belief in an afterlife. Osiris was also a judge of the dead, referred to as the 'lord of 'aat' (i.e. of divine law).  
  
Thoth  
  
(Thot, Thout, Tehuti, Djhowtey, Djehuti, Zehuti)  
  
Egyptian moon god. Over time, he developed as a god of wisdom, and came to be associated with magic, music, medicine, astronomy, geometry, surveying, drawing and writing. Thoth was generally depicted in human form with the head of an ibis, wearing a crown consisting of a crescent moon topped by a moon disk. He could also be depicted wholly as an ibis or a baboon. Both the ibis and the baboon were sacred to him. His principal sanctuary was at Hermopolis (Khmunu) in the Nile delta region. Thoth served as an arbiter among the gods. In the Osirian legend, he protected Isis during her pregnancy and healed her son Horus when Seth tore out his left eye. Thoth was later identified with the Greek god Hermes in the form of Hermes Trismegistos ("Hermes the thrice great"), in which form he remained popular in medieval magic and alchemy. Thoth was also a god of the underworld, where he served as a clerk who recorded the judgments on the souls of the dead. Alternatively, it was Thoth himself who weighed the hearts of the dead against the feather of Truth in the Hall of the Two Truths.  
  
Sakhmet  
  
(Sachmet, Sekhmet)  
  
"The Powerful One". Egyptian lioness goddess. Daughter of the sun god Re. At Memphis she formed part of the Memphite triad together with Ptah as her consort and Nefertum (otherwise the son of Bastet) as her son. Depicted as a lioness or in human form with the head of a lioness. She was generally shown crowned by the solar disk, holding the ankh ("life") symbol or a scepter in the shape of a papyrus reed. At Thebes Sakhmet came to be syncretized with Mut, the consort of the Theban sun god Amun. She had a warlike aspect, and was said to breathe fire at the enemies of the pharaoh. Like the goddess Hathor, Sakhmet could become the 'eye of Re', an agent of the sun god's punishment. She was believed to be the bearer of plague and pestilence, but in a more benign aspect she was called upon in spells and amulets to ward off disease.  
  
Mehen  
  
(None)  
  
Egyptian serpent god. Mehen defended the solar barque of Re during its night passage through the underworld. He was depicted as a snake coiled about the solar barque  
  
Isis  
  
(Aset, Eset)  
  
"Throne". Egyptian mother goddess. Daughter of Geb and Nut according to the Heliopolitan genealogy. Sister and wife of Osiris. Mother of Horus. She was depicted in human form, crowned either by a throne or by cow horns enclosing a sun disk. A vulture was also sometimes incorporated in her Crown. She is sometimes depicted as a kite above the mummified body of Osiris. As the personification of the throne, she was an important source of the pharaoh's power. Her cult was popular throughout Egypt, but the most important sanctuaries were at Giza and at Behbeit El-Hagar in the Nile delta. Isis later had an important cult in the Greco-Roman world, with sanctuaries at Delos and Pompeii. Her Latin epithet was Stella Maris, or "star of the sea". It was Isis who retrieved and reassembled the body of Osiris after his murder and dismemberment by Seth. In this connection she took on the role of a goddess of the dead and of funeral rites. Isis impregnated herself from the corpse and subsequently gave birth to Horus. She gave birth in secrecy at Khemmis in the Nile delta and hid the child from Seth in the papyrus swamps. Horus later defeated Seth and became the first ruler of a united Egypt. Isis, as mother of Horus, was by extension regarded as the mother and protectress of the pharaohs. The relationship between Isis and Horus may also have influenced the Christian conception of the relationship between Mary and the infant Jesus Christ. The depiction of the seated Isis holding or suckling the child Horus is certainly reminiscent of the iconography of Mary and Jesus.  
  
Horus  
  
(Egyptian Har or Hor)  
  
Egyptian sky god. Usually depicted as a falcon or in human form with the head of a falcon. The sun and the moon are said to be his eyes. Son of Isis and the dead Osiris. He was born at Khemmis in the Nile Delta, and Isis hid him in the papyrus marshes to protect him against Seth, his father's murderer. Horus later avenged the death of his father against Seth. Horus lost his left eye (the moon) in the contest between the two. Horus was identified with Lower Egypt and Seth with Upper Egypt in this battle, which lasted eighty years. The gods judged Horus to be the winner, and Seth was either killed or castrated. The consequence of Horus's victory was the union of Upper and Lower Egypt. The Egyptian pharaoh was believed to be an incarnation of Horus, and the name of Horus formed part of his name. The pharaoh was said to become Horus after death. Seth restored the eye he had torn from Horus, but Horus gave it instead to Osiris. The image of the "eye of Horus", a human eye combined with the cheek markings of a falcon, became a powerful amulet among the Egyptians  
  
Hedetet  
  
(None)  
  
Egyptian scorpion-goddess.  
  
Re  
  
(Ra)  
  
Egyptian sun god and creator god. He was usually depicted in human form with a falcon head, crowned with the sun disc and the uraeus (a stylized representation of the sacred cobra). The sun itself was taken to be either his body or his eye. He was said to traverse the sky each day in a solar barque and pass through the underworld each night on another solar barque to reappear in the east each morning. His principal cult centre was at Heliopolis ("sun city"), near modern Cairo. Re was also considered to be an underworld god, closely associated in this respect with Osiris. In this capacity he was depicted as a ram-headed figure. By the third millennium B.C. Re's prominence had already become such that the pharaohs took to styling themselves "sons of Re". After death, the Egyptian monarch was said to ascend into the sky to join the entourage of the sun god. According to the Heliopolitan cosmology, Re was said to have created himself, either out of a primordial lotus blossom, or on the mound that emerged from the primeval waters. He then created Shu (air) and Tefnut (moisture), who in turn engendered the earth god Geb and the sky goddess Nut. Re was said to have created humankind from his own tears and the gods Hu (authority) and Sia (mind) from blood drawn from his own penis. Re was often combined with other deities to enhance the prestige of the latter, as in Re-Atum, Amun- Re, or in the formula "Re in Osiris, Osiris in Re". 


	5. Plans

Hotaru: *smiles* I love this story.  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
Hotaru: and this chapter will be chocked full with Yami goodness  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Hotaru: sorry, my friend dared me to say it.  
  
Yami: ...okay  
  
Hotaru: and this shouldn't be a BAD chapter. But ya know if Yami ends up being a bastard don't get mad. I just like the thought of Yami being a jerk.  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
Hotaru: sorry Yami-Kun but its true. Besides that you make a good bastard. So say the disclaimer please.  
  
Yami: Hotaru doesn't own anything.  
  
Hotaru: oh don't feel bad Yami-Kun, your still cute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was sitting on his throne with a servant working on his nails.  
  
"Where in the hell is Seto?" He asked for the ninth time. A slave walked in carrying a tray with a cup on it. He handed the cup to Yami and left. Yami took a sip then spit it out. "You idiot! Are you so stupid that you can't even mix a simple drink?!"  
  
"That temper will get you in trouble some day, my dear Yami" he looked to the doorway and saw Safiya (as a human) and Seto walking in.  
  
"Be silent" he snapped.  
  
"Mmm, I'd watch your tongue if I were you. I happen to be very good friends with Death" she replied calmly.  
  
"Yami, she's the new priestess" Yami winced. He knew that Priests and Priestesses were the real power behind him. Meaning he'd have to answer to her. But wait, she was just a priestess of Bastet right?  
  
"New priestess of what" he asked. She purred as a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Everything, Yami dear, everything." Yami cursed under his breath. He got up and disappeared into his room. Seto looked at her with an almost confused face but she smiled reassuringly. Her eyes flashed and a drink was floating right next to her.  
  
"He's just being stubborn" she said taking a drink. "He'll get over it."  
  
*~*~* with Yami *~*~*  
  
Yami was really mad about this.  
  
"I refuse to accept this! She can't JUST become a Priestess! There must be something I can do...But what? What could I do that would keep her from giving me orders. Hmm" he sat down and thought to himself. He could have her imprisoned. But imprisoning a god would surely upset the other gods, leaving them to seek revenge on him. Send her away? No, there was no reason for her to go. He rose with excitement as an idea struck him. "Atsu! I must speak with him! Seto!" The tall Priest entered calmly.  
  
"Yes Yami" he asked.  
  
"I need to speak with Atsu, now" Yami said.  
  
"Why" Seto asked.  
  
"It's important" was all Yami could say as a peculiar look filled his eyes. Seto shrugged and left.  
  
"He's a fool for bringing someone like THAT here" he muttered leaving. Yami sat down again with a satisfied smile.  
  
"She'll never see it coming."  
  
*~*~* three hours later *~*~*  
  
Yami had gotten bored and was now having his nails finished when a rather sinister looking man came in. He was dressed in the clothes of a priest but instead of the usual white they were a deep red. His eyes were the same color. (Note: back then, Red was considered evil.) Yami motioned for the girl doing his nails to leave and she did.  
  
"Atsu, I trust this day finds you well" he said.  
  
"As well as to be expected. But tell me, why is the great pharaoh Yami calling upon me?" Atsu asked.  
  
"I have a matter that needs your presence."  
  
"Aw you are speaking of that new priestess, are you not?" Yami was shocked.  
  
"How do you know of her" he asked. Atsu smiled.  
  
"I know a great deal more than that. But shall we get to the point. Why did you send for me" Atsu asked.  
  
"Can you kill a goddess" Yami asked bluntly. Atsu considered this for a moment then a look of understanding crossed his face.  
  
"You want to kill the goddess Bastet? Well, it is possible, but Yami-"  
  
"Can You" Yami Barked.  
  
"Yes." Atsu answered. "For a price."  
  
"I care not what the price is" Yami said. Atsu gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
"That's good. Worry not, my Pharaoh, it shall be done. But it won't be easy; to kill a goddess is a great task." Atsu replied. "I'll need somewhere to work, meals, and somewhere to sleep."  
  
"Done"  
  
"I thank you, pharaoh" Atsu bowed and walked out. He thought quietly to himself 'that fool! For her to be here in this form, surely she's given up her godly position.' He smiled 'but that won't stop me from enjoying the wonderful life I've been given.' Yami sat down with all nervousness out the window. He knew Atsu would do it. Yami had seen for himself what kind of mysterious deaths occurred from Atsu's potions. Not only quiet deaths but ones that made even the strongest of men blanch. The thought of the goddess in pain beyond control made him laugh. A very unsettling, scary as hell, laugh (that sends shivers down MY spine.)  
  
"That girl will pay." He hissed to himself. He walked out to his thrown room where he saw Safiya, much to Seto's distress, sitting on his throne. He gave a roar of anger which scared even Seto. But not Safiya, she just gave him an amused sort of look. "GET OFF!" She smirked at him as she got up. She approached him.  
  
"Pharaoh, I was merely keeping your seat warm" she said. She looked down at him and smiled wider. She loved the fact that she was taller than the boy ruler of all of Egypt.  
  
"Go do something at your temple or whatever. Just leave me the hell alone" he snapped. Now normally such anger displayed to Safiya from ANYONE would lead to a fight. And that look of superiority on Yami's face was just begging to be wiped away. But Safiya just nodded and walked out.  
  
"Yami that wasn't necessary" Seto said with a bit of anger.  
  
"She had no right to be on my thrown! You're not taking her side are you" Yami asked with glare.  
  
"Of course not" Seto said.  
  
"Good. Seto I want you to keep an eye on her, but don't let her see you" Yami said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me if she speaks with anyone important." He answered.  
  
"Yes sire" Seto said bowing and exiting.  
  
"How dare she sit on my throne" Yami muttered. "I hope her life ends with pain even the gods can't comprehend!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *smiling* See Yami isn't a bastard!  
  
Yami: yeah!  
  
Hotaru: he's just a brat!  
  
Yami: I am not!  
  
Yami Bakura: HA! She's right Pharaoh, you are a brat!  
  
Hotaru: *nods her head but smacks Bakura* shut it! Only a few people can call Yami a brat! And you aren't one of them!  
  
Yami: *sticks out his tongue* Baka tomb robber  
  
Yami Bakura: Kisama Pharaoh! *tackles Yami*  
  
Hotaru: *sigh* -.-..._._  
  
*fight clouds in the background*  
  
Hotaru: anyways please REVIEW and I shall go try and stop those two. 


	6. Temptation

Hotaru: hello!  
  
Yami: *bruised* h-hi  
  
Yami Bakura: *bloody lip* what?  
  
Hotaru: hey it was the only way I could get you to stop fighting.  
  
Yami: yeah but you didn't have to get into it!  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* yes I did. It's what I do. But come on Yami Bakura was just ASKING for a butt kicking! He flipped me off!  
  
Yami Bakura: I did not, that was the pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Yami: Was not!  
  
Yami Bakura: was too!  
  
Hotaru: ENOUGH!!!!! Now look it was both of ya which is why both of ya got a whoopin, understand?!  
  
Both: *nods*  
  
Hotaru: now someone do the damned disclaimer!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hotaru doesn't own anything  
  
Hotaru: THANK YOU!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Safiya was sitting in her room mixing something into a bowl with a clear liquid in it.  
  
"Safiya" she looked up and hid the bowls under some clothes just as Seto walked in.  
  
"Yes Seto" she asked.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Doing? Me, doing, oh you mean-nothing" she answered. Seto noticed the jumpy tone and gave her a look that seemed to question her sanity. "You're a priest, you'll understand. I was merely working on a potion, for Yami." This surprised Seto a lot. Only a few people worked with potions and there was maybe one out of the few who worked for good.  
  
"What type" he asked. Safiya knew the question was a double edge. Any answer could put her at odds with Seto and that was the last thing she wanted. Seto was something that she would hate to lose.  
  
"Seto, do you trust me" she asked. This too was a double edge question. He did trust her, to some extent, but this new discovery was a little unsettling. As the minutes passed with nothing but silence she lowered her head. "Fine, have one of the ill slaves come to me. I shall show you what kind of magic I work." And so it was. Seto sent for a slave that was sick and Safiya waited, sitting on her bed.  
  
"How am I to believe that this isn't merely a trick of the gods" he asked.  
  
"Seto by coming back to this Earth I have given up my Immortality. I am, in all manners of speaking, human." She answered. He hadn't realized this. She'd given up her Godliness just to stay here and live as a lowly human? He was about to say something when the slave came in. She walked over to her and sat her down.  
  
"Who are you" the slave girl asked.  
  
"My name is Safiya" she purred as she looked the girl over.  
  
"I've heard of you, you're the one they couldn't break. You're like our hero" the girl said.  
  
"What's your name, honey?" Safiya asked gently  
  
"Nailah" the girl answered. Seto was shocked. The way Safiya worked with the girl was as if they were family. Safiya was so gentle, careful not to cause even the slightest discomforts to the girl. Nailah had to have been only 13, still a child but old enough to work. She had in fact worked, it was all too obvious. Her hands were calloused and her nails cracked.  
  
"Nailah that's a beautiful name. Tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters" Safiya asked.  
  
"Yes, my little brother Horus" at this Safiya smiled.  
  
"Horus, named after the great god of the sky I suppose" she muttered.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the girl said.  
  
"Call me Safi, ok sweetie I need you to wait right here for a moment." Safiya motioned for Seto to follow her outside.  
  
"Well" he asked.  
  
"She's blind! At least she will be, but there's something I might be able to do. Seto I need your full trust in me." She looked into his blue eyes with a pleading, scared, look on her face.  
  
"Do you not trust your art?" He asked. Safiya gaped at his coldness. He smirked. "As I thought, you have no idea what you're doing." Her eyes became a misty grey and her face became blank. She fell to the ground in a heap and Seto could do nothing but gasp. He picked her up and tried to wake her.  
  
"Safiya" he said over and over. Her breathing had stopped and it seemed that her soul had leaked right out of her. He carried her into her room and set her down on the bed. He turned and saw a young woman with the head and tail of a black cat standing in front of Nailah.  
  
"Do not be afraid child" she whispered.  
  
"I'm not; you're warm, and familiar, like my mother used to be" the cat girl smiled at this and gently leaned down and kissed Nailah on the forehead. There was a bright flash of light then when it dimmed stood Nailah and the cat girl. Nailah looked over at her with a shocked expression. "I can see, oh thank you" she hugged the cat girl tight and kept repeating her thanks over and over.  
  
"Sweet heart, go to the overseer and tell him that Safiya wants to talk to him. Will you do that for me?" She asked. The girl nodded and ran out the room. Seto gazed at the cat girl, whom he recognized as Bastet, with a strange expression on his face. Bastet's tail snapped and the goddess was gone and Safiya sprang to her feet. Safiya looked at Seto with what could only be seen as disgust mixed with hatred.  
  
"You're alive" he said hardly able to believe it. She gave him a curt nod then pointed to the door.  
  
"Leave" was all she said. But she said it with such authority. Seto was almost out the door before he realized it.  
  
"Safiya-I trust you" her iciness was lost in an instant and she gained that warm reassuring expression.  
  
"Do you? Or are you saying that so you won't have to deal with a vengeful god?" She asked.  
  
"I mean it." She smiled and looked into his blue eyes. His eyes, there wasn't a bit of ice left in them now. She purred softly as he leaned closer. "I've watched you since I first met you." This time you could tell she was blushing. Her face turned deep red.  
  
"Seto...I-" he put a finger to her lips and smiled.  
  
"Don't speak" he whispered. He held her close and kissed her softly. She was totally surprised. She pushed back and ended up falling to the ground.  
  
"I'm a goddess! You can't-I mean we-I" she rushed out of the room and left Seto. He smirked.  
  
"But that's what makes it so enticing" he muttered.  
  
*~*~* at the temple of Bata *~*~*  
  
Safiya was almost frantic and Bata was trying to calm her down. The goddess smiled kindly at her as she told her everything that had happened.  
  
"Bastet, do not worry, there is nothing wrong." She said. Safiya looked at the human woman with the ears and horns of a cow.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Love? I thought such a thing was a myth" Safiya answered.  
  
"These days it is, but love is a powerful thing. When you love someone they say that the heavens play a beautiful song that only the lovers can hear" Safiya sat down and looked at her, giving the wise goddess her full attention. "Is that what you see with this high priest?"  
  
"I don't know. When I'm around him, the world seems less dark, as if two suns had appeared from the clouds." The elder goddess smiled.  
  
"That, my child, is love." She said  
  
"Love" Safiya said testing the word. It was a wonderful word.  
  
"What comes to mind when you say love" the elder asked.  
  
"Seto, with his beautiful smile." She answered.  
  
"Then, my child, you are in love with him." Safiya nodded then stood up.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that. But child? Be careful." Safiya nodded and was halfway out the door when Bata called her back. "I see a little one, good luck." Safiya smiled and disappeared out the doorway.  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
Seto was lying in bed thinking about the day's events. Then about what had just happened.  
  
"Safiya" he muttered. How could he have let his emotions get in the way? He was a high priest! He wasn't allowed to partake of such earthly delights. He sighed when a faint knock reached his ears. "Who is it?"  
  
"Just me, Safiya" she answered. He raced to the door and opened it.  
  
"Safiya I'm sorry I-" he stopped when she gave him a smirk that said she wanted something. She was smirking so far that her teeth were showing. She put a finger to his lips then kissed him. He was shocked but wouldn't show it. When they broke for air he decided to ask. "What was that?" She sat down on his bed and looked at him coyly.  
  
"Didn't like it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did, but why-"  
  
"I got some helpful words from an old friend. Seto would you do something for me" she asked. As she did she got up and walked to his side.  
  
"What?" it was just curiosity it was obvious he'd do anything  
  
"Close your eyes and say the word, love" she said. She watched as he closed his eyes and muttered the word. A slow smile crossed his face. "What do you see?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Thought so." She purred and suddenly pounced on him, pushing him back onto his bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: for the safety of my readers, and my PG-13 rating, I'll stop there.  
  
Yami: do I get to kill her? She's sleeping with my best friend!  
  
Hotaru: Yami-Kun, that was the plan all along. Why do you think this is a General/ROMANCE fic?!  
  
Yami: ...oh. Do I still get to kill her?  
  
Hotaru: *rolls her eyes* I'll think about it.  
  
Yami: OKAY!  
  
Yami Bakura: you idiot! That means that she-  
  
Hotaru: *covers his mouth with her hand* is gonna say the review thing. Thanks for reminding me, Bakura, so here we go REVIEW!!!!  
  
Bat  
  
(Bata)  
  
Egyptian cow goddess of fertility. Primarily a deity of Upper Egypt. She was depicted as a cow or in human form with cow's ears and horns.  
  
Hotaru: thanks for reading ^__^ 


	7. Riot

Hotaru: Konnichiwa!  
  
Yami: you speak Japanese?!  
  
Hotaru: Si!  
  
Yami Bakura: and Spanish!  
  
Hotaru: *blushes* we  
  
Both: FRENCH!  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* Yeps, I'm just multitalented. So anyway which of you guys wants to do the disclaimer this time?  
  
Yami: I'll do it. Hotaru doesn't own anything!  
  
Hotaru: thanks Yami-Kun, I appreciate it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was already rising by the time Safiya woke up. She yawned and looked at Seto.  
  
"Come on Seto, wake up" she said not even trying to stifle a second yawn. He rolled over with a whine.  
  
"It's still dark"  
  
"Seto, no it isn't" she said with a little laugh.  
  
"It is inside my eyelids" he muttered. She got up and got dressed then looked down at him.  
  
"Seto, please get up" she purred. One eye opened and looked her then the other. He groaned and got out of bed.  
  
"What" he asked  
  
"Yami will be looking for you, and I have an appointment with the overseer." She answered. He nodded and put his clothes on. She draped her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. "Have fun last night?"  
  
"Oh yes" he said kissing her softly. She purred and laughed.  
  
"Glad to hear it." He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They exchanged horrified looks and Seto finished getting dressed while she raced to the bathroom.  
  
"Seto it's me, Yami" he called.  
  
"Just a second" Seto said 'thank Ra he knows how to knock!' Safiya was trying to slip out a window unnoticed but Seto's window was too high. If she jumped she'd die. Seto walked to the door and opened it. "What is it Yami?" The second Safiya heard that name she panicked. Being caught here was bad enough but by Yami?! That was a fate worse than death!  
  
"There's been a bit of a problem. The slaves seem to have had an uprising. I was hoping you could stop them."  
  
"Okay, but I have to prepare. I'll be there in a moment" he said. Yami nodded and walked out. Seto went to the bathroom just as Safiya was about to jump. "Safiya, its okay! Yami's gone." She got off the window sill and nodded.  
  
"What will you about the slaves" she asked.  
  
"Kill them all and replace them" he answered. She gaped at him.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"And why not" she gave him a pleading look that melted those icicles in his eyes.  
  
"Let me handle it. I can get them to stop. Honest" she said. He nodded.  
  
"If you can't then you know what to do, right?" he asked. She nodded sadly as she left.  
  
"It won't come down to that. I swear it won't" she said.  
  
*~*~* in the streets *~*~*  
  
There were at least a thousand slaves rallied in the streets. They were indeed a motley, but powerful, crew. And as Safiya stepped into the light, the crowd fell silent. One bold slave stepped forward.  
  
"Are you the leader" she asked. She was so calm, as if this happened everyday. The slave nodded.  
  
"Yes." Safiya looked him in the eyes for a moment then looked out at the crowd. She raised one hand and pointed her slender at a teenaged girl amongst the others.  
  
"Your not, but she is" Safiya said. The girl smirked and came forward.  
  
"You're as good as they say." She said.  
  
"It's not a matter of being good. I have the gods on my side, they bring out the truth." Safiya replied.  
  
"And would you happen to be one of them" the girl asked.  
  
"yes-" before she could let out another word the crowd became angry.  
  
"She's a goddess! She knows nothing of the hardships we've gone through!" the girl yelled pointing an accusing finger at Safiya. The accused, Safiya, pushed that finger to the girl's side and purred.  
  
"What's your name" She asked. The girl considered this for a moment. Then she motioned for the slave's to quiet down.  
  
"My name is Oni, and yours?" She replied. Safiya smiled pleasantly.  
  
"My name is-" suddenly she jumped at Oni and brought them both crashing to the ground. The slaves, not seeing the entire scene, rushed Safiya and she was tied and unconscious before anyone could blink. Oni, too, was knocked out but in caring hands.  
  
"How do we do it?" one slave asked.  
  
"Let's slit her throat" another replied. As the crowd argued over this matter, their attention was pulled away from their leader. Oni stood up slowly and looked at the unconscious Safiya.  
  
"STOP!" All went silent again and everyone looked at Oni. "Let her go."  
  
"But" came the unanimous argument from the crowd.  
  
"She saved me" Oni said pointing to an arrow that was imbedded in the ground where Oni had been. "Now let her go." They quickly untied her and she came to consciousness slowly. She rubbed her head and looked at the angered, but silent, mass.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping that was just a dream" she muttered. Oni offered her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my group-" Safiya raised a hand to silence her. Carefully Safiya raised the back of her shirt, showing the whole crowd. They gasped and she put her shirt back in place. Those long, terrible, scars were still red and clearly visible. Oni stared for a moment. "Y-Your one of us?"  
  
"I was" Safiya answered.  
  
"But you're dressed like a priestess! And you-" Oni's eyes widened in horror and realization. "You're Safiya!" Safiya nodded and the rest of the slave's clapped and cheered. Safiya raised her hand and they fell silent.  
  
"Please, my friends, I know what a slave's work is like. But a riot isn't the way to handle this. Do you know what the pharaoh wanted to do with you?" She didn't have to yell. Her voice was clear and somehow carried over the entire mass.  
  
"He wanted to kill us" Oni yelled. Her face was actually clean, as was the rest of her. That could mean only one thing. Safiya leveled her gaze on Oni in a silent question. Oni nodded slightly, confirming Safiya's fears.  
  
"Now please, go back to work before-" once again Safiya was cut off as an entire army of soldiers entered the city and started beating the slave's. Mass hysteria broke out and the crowd split and ran for it. But Safiya saw the futility to it. She looked up and saw the Pharaoh standing on his balcony with Seto next to him. Safiya's eyes hardened and the sky grew stormy. A single falcon flew from the heavens and landed on the balcony's railing. The fighting stopped as people took notice of the falcon. It let out a great cry and Safiya tilted her side to the head. There was a bright light and standing next to each other was Horus (in a man's body with the head of a falcon) and Bastet (in a woman's body with the head and tail of a black cat). Now everyone noticed. They all bowed before the god and goddess, even Yami and Seto. Bastet looked at Seto and growled.  
  
"Thank Ra you came" she muttered to him. He nodded and looked at the pharaoh then at the soldiers.  
  
"Leave the slaves alone" Horus ordered. The people were separated now, Slaves on the left soldiers on the right. Bastet purred and put a hand on Horus's shoulder.  
  
"We must do something" she whispered.  
  
"They're needed for life to continue." He replied.  
  
"That's it!" She looked at the people below her and stood on the railing, her feet becoming delicate paws. "People listen to me! You are needed to sustain this city and all the others. Without you life could not exist. Please, help the gods and do your part. You will all be rewarded." The slaves looked at each other then nodded slowly. Horus looked at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Go with the flow, Horus, don't work against me." She muttered. He nodded and the clouds began to leak (in other words, rain.) The Egyptians were startled by this and so was Bastet. She bristled as the water fell on her fur. She looked at Horus, fuming mad. "It had to be rain?!"  
  
"Sorry Bastet" he said. The falcon headed god changed into a normal falcon and took off. As he did, his wings hit Seto in the head. Bastet hissed at the bird as it left.  
  
"Curse him!" she growled and slowly became what they knew as Safiya. She bristled again and ran into the palace. The water disappeared instantly and Seto walked in after her.  
  
"Safiya-" he put his hand on her shoulder. She hissed like a rabid cat at him and he stepped back in shock.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She hissed running off. He watched her go then turned and was immediately confronted with Yami talking to Atsu.  
  
"She moved I'm sorry" Atsu said.  
  
"Make sure that next time you hit her!" Yami snapped. Atsu nodded and Seto walked over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.  
  
"This idiot can't manage to kill a goddess when she's standing right in front of him!" Yami roared.  
  
"Kill...a goddess? YOU WANT TO KILL SAFIYA?!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Yes" Yami said. "Do you have a problem with that, Seto?" Yami gave Seto a knowing look. One that said Yami had something he was holding against Seto.  
  
"No" Seto muttered  
  
"Good, because you'll be helping Atsu do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well what a fun chapter. And I'd like to apologize, as Angel Black said Bata can also be called Hathor. *smiles* and another word, when Bastet shows up Safiya sort of fades. Kinda like Yugi and what happens when he changes to Yami. Safiya still knows what happens she just can't be seen.  
  
Yami: *nods* can I say the review thing?  
  
Hotaru: *nods* sure  
  
Yami: REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Kidnap

Hotaru: *bows* hello, how are you doing today?  
  
Yami Bakura: *yawn* what are you talking about now?!  
  
Hotaru: hmm? Oh well um, I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Yami Bakura: okay then  
  
Hotaru: why are you so mean to me?!  
  
Yami Bakura: because its fun!  
  
Hotaru: *growls and kicks Bakura in the shins* knock it off!  
  
Yami Bakura: *limps away*  
  
Hotaru: *stretches and yawns* well let's go Yami, please say the disclaimer.  
  
Yami: |-) ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz.  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* never mind! Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Okay? Okay. Story time now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto was uncomfortable, unhappy, and lightly scared. He wanted to get out of this but Yami wouldn't let him. Atsu looked over at the High Priest and scoffed. 'No way will this guy go through with it. He's in love with her' he thought to himself. They walked into Safiya's room to find it practically empty. The only thing in it was a black cat. Atsu looked at Seto.  
  
"Does she have a cat?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Seto answered. The cat looked at them and lay down on the bed. But its eyes never wavered, always followed them. They walked over to a candle that was next to the bed. Atsu picked it up and put another candle in its place.  
  
"When she lights that candle the air will be poisoned and she'll be dead in no time" Atsu said. The cat meowed and Seto petted it. The cat rubbed up against him then jumped to one of his shoulders. Seto looked at it and smiled.  
  
"It's a beautiful creature. I must admit that" Seto muttered as it curled its tail under his chin. It meowed loudly and hopped onto the bed. It walked over to the candle and picked it up in its mouth.  
  
"Put that down" Atsu snapped. The cat sprang off the bed and ran out into the hallway. Seto and Atsu followed it but as soon as they got into the hallway they saw the cat on Safiya's shoulder and the candle in her hand.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me?" she asked. The way she sounded she was even mildly amused.  
  
"I don't know what you mean" Atsu said, taken aback. She rolled her eyes and looked at Seto.  
  
"And you Seto?" She asked. He kept trying to look her in the eyes but he couldn't. "As I thought." She purred.  
  
"Safiya-I-" Seto muttered before she stopped him.  
  
"Enough, today's events need no interpretations. But do you know who was amongst the soldiers out there?" She asked. They both shook their heads. "Kaphiri."  
  
"Your husband?" Seto asked. She nodded.  
  
"He wants, no, demands I come home immediately. And so I am." She sounded a little depressed now. She tossed the candle to Atsu and walked past them and into her room. She started collecting her things and sighed. "So save your poisons for another girl." Atsu growled. If she had to leave then his job was finished, and he didn't want to leave. So he pulled out some rope and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Just sit still" he whispered as he tied her wrists behind her back. He threw a necklace with a talisman around her neck and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Seto asked.  
  
"You want her to stay, right?" Atsu asked. Seto Nodded "then help me get her out of here. If Yami or Kaphiri sees us they'll send her away. Get her into slave's clothes and toss this over her. Then meet me out in the streets. I have a friend who can watch her." With that said he walked out of the room.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" Safiya yelled. Seto, fearing discovery, tied a piece of cloth around her mouth to silence her.  
  
"This is for your own good."  
  
*~*~* in the streets *~*~*  
  
Atsu walked through the crowded streets and stopped at a merchant's shop. But this wasn't just any merchant's shop but Malik's. Malik looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Hey Bakura, your friend is here." Malik called. Bakura walked out from behind the back curtain.  
  
"Atsu, any good news?" He asked  
  
"Heh, she's still as fiery as ever but she's all yours" Atsu answered. Bakura smiled evilly. "But hey, don't take that talisman Necklace off. It's the only thing keeping her fully human. Even the gods are blind to her now." Bakura nodded and looked over at Malik.  
  
"You get to meet a real goddess" He said to Malik.  
  
"I feel so honored now" Malik replied sarcastically.  
  
"Make good use of her, but keep her alive and keep her in the city" Atsu advised. "I know that if anyone can break her spirit it's you two." He laughed.  
  
"So when does she get here?" Malik asked.  
  
"As soon as Seto brings her. It took forever just to get her in the slave's clothes" Atsu replied. Just then Seto walked up with a still struggling Safiya in tow. She was wearing torn clothes and her wrists were still tied. The gag was still tied to her and she had a hooded cloak that hid her features. Seto looked at Bakura apprehensively. Bakura, picking up on this, flashed his sweet smile.  
  
"I promise you, she's in the best of care" he said. Safiya's eyes widened as she realized who this guy was. She scrambled to get behind Seto. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Safiya pointed at Bakura.  
  
"Safiya, its okay. You did what was right. I'm not mad" Bakura said in a sweet tone. Seto was still in doubt when Atsu pointed Kaphiri out of the crowd. Seto pushed Safiya into Bakura's open arms and walked off with Atsu beside him. Bakura looked at Safiya and smirked evilly. She yelped and looked at the sky, then tried to make a break for it. But Malik and Bakura dragged her off.  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
Seto couldn't get over the fact that they'd gotten away with it. He went back to the palace and Relaxed. But Atsu was a little jumpy. He wasn't exactly sure whether that talisman would work. But there was no way for the gods to trace it back to him...unless Safiya talked. And with Bakura and Malik around she'd be in the quiet stage of slave reality in no time. He sat down in a chair in his quarters and tried to relax, but to no avail. Every little sound scared him. He heard a purring sound and snapped to his feet, thinking it was Safiya. But it was just her cat. It walked in and jumped into his lap.  
  
"Well, I never thought you'd come to me. After all I did take your master away" Atsu muttered petting it. The cat's eyes held a strange gleam and without warning extended its claws and put a long slash down his cheek. He let out a roar of rage and tossed the cat against a wall. It bounced off and landed on its feet, watching the howling human. It turned and pranced out of there. If cats could smile that one would've been grinning like an idiot.  
  
*~*~* with Safiya *~*~*  
  
"So what do you think of the new help" Bakura asked calmly as Safiya looked at him.  
  
"I don't know, she seems a little quiet. Think she can talk?" Malik answered. They were just toying with her, trying to get her to yell so they could hit her. Then again they'd hit her anyway.  
  
"Nah, she's too stupid" Bakura replied. Safiya shook with rage. Cats are very prideful creatures after all. "Hmm? Oh look Malik I think we've upset her." Malik smirked.  
  
"Well, what's wrong? Come on Cat girl, talk" he said. She smirked but shook her head. Bakura stood and hit her across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare look at him, or me, like that again! Got it?!" he snapped. She nodded "now go make lunch." She gained a startled look on her.  
  
"I-uh-I can't cook" she muttered. Bakura laughed.  
  
"The great goddess of the home can't cook" he asked through laughter. She closed her eyes and tried to block the sounds of his laughter.  
  
"Then what good to us are you?!" Malik said. She leveled her gaze on him.  
  
"You left your shop without putting your stuff away" she said calmly. His eyes widened as he realized she was right.  
  
"SHIT!" He got up and ran out the door. Bakura looked at her.  
  
"I bet you think you're pretty smart, huh?"  
  
"My intelligence is not really an important matter, but yes" he sent her reeling with a blow to the stomach. "Okay shutting up now." She sat down suddenly and took a deep breath.  
  
"There must be something I can do to-I mean with you" he muttered starting to pace. He looked at her and once again noticed her unbelievable looks. "Hmm..." Safiya looked into his eyes and saw his intentions. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Hey, whoa, stop! I've seen that look before!" she backed up as he walked towards her. Eventually she found herself stuck in a corner. "Oh damn." He looked at her with an evil smile and hungry eyes.  
  
"Come here and maybe I'll let you return to your beloved Seto." He hissed. "god damn, does everyone know?!' she thought to herself. She weighed her chances and raised her head as she stepped towards him. He smiled and got closer; she could feel his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Let me see those fiery eyes." She shook her head slightly and was slammed into the wall.  
  
"Dammit! When I tell you to do something, you do it" he yelled in her face. Her eyes opened slowly revealing a soft blue instead of the usual red. He looked at them for a moment "why did they change?" She stayed silent for a minute then, fearing further injury, answered.  
  
"This is what they look like when I'm fully human" she said in a quiet voice. He shrugged it off and leaned down to kiss her. She ducked and made a break for it. She even tasted fresh air before tripping and hitting the ground. Bakura had her tied again before she could even blink. He was straddling her and smiling.  
  
"That was a pretty stupid thing to do" he said.  
  
"It wouldn't have been stupid if it had worked" she retorted only to get smacked again.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you?"  
  
"Do just like to ask stupid questions" she asked. Once again she got hit.  
  
"If I can't break you verbally maybe there's another way" she gulped as he licked his lips. "We'll see." He lowered his head and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes 'Ra, please make him stop!' She begged silently. As Bakura came up for air she glared at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked in a seductive voice. Not wanting to get hurt again she just stayed silent. Unfortunately for her, he took 'what's the matter' as a question. This time he pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the hand, causing a long earsplitting wail. "Answer me!"  
  
"Seto Kisses Better" she yelled in pain. He glared at her.  
  
"oh does he?! Well I bet I can change your opinion" he said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami: *stares at Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Hotaru: *evil smile* happy Baku-chan?  
  
Yami Bakura: whoa...there's no way Seto kisses better than me!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *rolls her eyes* anyway. I admit it, I don't speak French. Sorry. Oh and Bakura-  
  
Yami Bakura: *flips her off*  
  
Hotaru: *glares* I'm gonna do the evilest thing I can think of!  
  
Yami: which is?  
  
Yami Bakura: *runs for it*  
  
Hotaru: *tackles him and puts 30 Listerine strips in his mouth then closes it* HA!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *stares at her for a minute* YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out crying and screaming*  
  
Hotaru: *falls over laughing* oh-my-god!  
  
Yami: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	9. Beatings

Hotaru: *on the phone* *nods* right, no, yes  
  
Yami: I wonder how long she can keep this up. It's a good thing Bakura's in the hospital or he might do something stupid  
  
Hotaru: *hangs up the phone* okay that was the hospital, they say that our wonderful little Bakura is driving them insane and that we have to take him home.  
  
Yami: oh Geez!  
  
Hotaru: but he won't come home till I throw out every Listerine pack in the house....  
  
Yami: so are you going ta do it?  
  
Hotaru: what are you, Nuts? If I do then he has ta come home!  
  
Yami: okay, disclaimer: Hotaru doesn't own anything  
  
Hotaru: gee I don't even have to ask anymore  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a year and Bakura had beaten all the resistance out of Safiya. She never spoke unless spoken to and she even took her punishments in stride. Bakura didn't even bother to touch her anymore. It was one thing when she fought but now all the fun was gone. Safiya had locked her own mind and memories away, so she wouldn't be tempted to fight back, so it was like a completely different person was walking around in her body. Malik still enjoyed torturing her though.  
  
"Hey cat girl, come here" he said. Safiya looked at him for a moment but didn't move. She hated Malik with a passion; he was the one who still forced her to do things she despised. And since Bakura wasn't here she felt she didn't have to listen to him. "Come here or I'll tell Bakura you hit me." Those were the magic words. She was at his side in an instant.  
  
"What is it" she asked in an almost dead voice.  
  
"Go to the city and find Bakura" he ordered. She stared at him for a minute  
  
"Why?" she asked. He stood up and looked down at her. He raised his hand to hit her. "Alright, anything else you need?" He smirked.  
  
"No, that should be all. Now go" he said. She nodded and walked outside and started the semi-long walk to the city.  
  
*~*~* in the palace *~*~*  
  
The last year had been wonderful for the flourishing country, but Yami couldn't help but notice how detached his friend Seto had become. He never came out of his room except when Yami called for him, and even then he sounded only half awake. Several times Yami had asked what was wrong but Seto would just change the subject.  
  
"Seto, my friend, tell me. Is this about Safiya" Yami asked. Seto looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yes" he answered before he could stop himself.  
  
"She's not dead, if that's any consolation" Yami replied. Seto nodded sadly and began to space off again. "Why don't you go for a walk outside? The fresh air might make you feel better." Seto got to his feet and walked outside. He walked around the streets, not even paying attention to where he was going, when suddenly something caught his attention. It was a girl that looked just like Safiya! He ran over to her and looked her up and down. Safiya did the same, then with a quick look of fury brushed past him. He followed after her. Finally getting fed up with the stalker, she turned and looked at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" She barked.  
  
"What's your name" he asked, ignoring the obvious resentment.  
  
"You're not my master, I don't have to answer you" she said scanning the area in hopes of finding her master. She'd rather take the pain he threw at her than stay with Seto. Seto was the one who'd condemned her in the first place. He'd given her to Bakura, the way she saw it Atsu was just an accessory to the crime. Seto could've, at any time, let her go. She spotted Bakura and turned to leave when Seto reached out to stop her. She cringed. He was shocked; the Safiya he knew would never cringe at anything.  
  
"You can't be her" he muttered. She looked up at him.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to hit me?" She asked surprised that he hadn't already.  
  
"I don't hurt people" he muttered walking off.  
  
"Liar" she yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her. A slave calling a Priest a liar? That was insane! Seto whipped around and glared.  
  
"WHAT did you say to me" he hissed.  
  
"I said-" she stopped as Bakura gave her a look that said 'shut up or I'll kill you.' She fell silent and Bakura Ran over to her.  
  
"My apologies, obviously this slave will be punished." He looked at Safiya "beg his forgiveness." She gave Seto a steely look and crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't kiss dirt for anyone" she replied. Bakura gave her a look of pure rage and she bowed her head a little. "Please forgive me."  
  
"You're forgiven, but don't you ever talk to me like that again" Seto snapped. Bakura yanked her away into an alley.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" he spat.  
  
"I-" she was stopped as he punched her in the jaw.  
  
"Shut up! You had no right to talk to a priest like that" he growled.  
  
"You should be happy I didn't say worse!" she retorted before being struck again. This time she fought back by punching him in the stomach. He doubled over and glared at her.  
  
"That's it!" He jumped on her and knocked her out. He stood up and held her in his arms as he began his walk home. Seto had watched this entire thing take place and was smirking when something caught his eye. Safiya's arm was hanging limp to the side and on it was the mark of the Goddess Bastet. He stared for a minute but when he blinked Bakura disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"OH RA! What did I just do" he gasped.  
  
"Seto!" Atsu yelled.  
  
"Atsu I just saw Safiya" he said. 'SHIT!' Atsu thought as he ran over to Seto.  
  
"That wasn't Safiya" Atsu said quietly "Safiya died."  
  
"She's not dead I just saw her!" Seto insisted.  
  
"Bakura sent me a message about five days after we left Safiya with him. Seto, she got killed by a scorpion. It happens" he said. Seto gaped and his eyes grew dark.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you" Atsu answered. Seto glared at him.  
  
"You liar" he hissed. "That was her! You just wanted to keep your comfortable room at the palace. Well I'm going straight to Yami with this!" Seto ran off towards the palace and Atsu followed behind him. As soon as they were away from the public Atsu muttered something and a bright light flashed. When it faded, Seto was on the ground close to death.  
  
"Oh shit, that was the wrong spell. I gotta hide this before someone finds out" Atsu muttered pulling Seto down an alley and towards the Nile. He thought that Seto was dead. As he pushed the tall young man into the water he prayed that a Crocodile would get him before anyone saw.  
  
*~*~* with Safiya *~*~*  
  
She cried out as another kick landed in her ribs. She looked up at Bakura and Malik with pain filled eyes. She was beyond crying now. Malik stepped on her back then looked over at Bakura.  
  
"That's enough, we don't want to kill her" Bakura said. Malik looked almost heartbroken over it. "You can have her tonight Malik." This put that sadistic smile back on his face.  
  
"I guess your right." He agreed. Bakura squatted down and lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"The next time you talk back or strike me, we will kill you" he warned. "Understand?" She nodded and he dropped her head. Malik stepped on her a final time as he and Bakura walked back into the house. She crawled to the river and began to wipe the blood off. Her face was bruised and a trail of blood was running from the side of her mouth. Her breath was uneven and ragged. Her wrist was twisted from falling on it and her back was covered in bruises and scratches from various activities (anyone with a naughty mind probably gets it.)  
  
"Normal Masters use whips; I just had to get an owner whose friend is as evil as him." She bristled at the mention of Malik, thinking of what lay in store for her as soon as she returned to the house. She sighed and turned to leave when she heard something coming from the reeds. "who's there?" Another low moan led her to a soft spot in the reeds where she found, of all people, Seto lying half conscious. His forehead was bleeding and his eyes were glazed over. She gasped.  
  
"Seto? Seto can you hear me" she asked shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Who's Seto?" He asked. She helped him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the-" she stopped, thinking about what she was gonna say. If she took him to the house then Malik and Bakura would...She smirked. "Let's get you to the house." He leaned on her for support as she led him to the house. 'If they get another slave to beat on, maybe they won't hurt me so bad' she thought with another smirk. As they entered the house Bakura flipped out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!!" Bakura yelled. Safiya calmly pointed to Seto.  
  
"He has no memory of anything and he's strong."  
  
"So?! You're more fun to torture, among other things" Malik said with an evil smirk. Safiya couldn't believe it!  
  
"WHAT?!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!" She yelled. "Oh I get it you only keep me around so you can sleep with me and make yourselves feel like real men! Well ya know what-" Malik was at her throat in an instant. He growled and squeezed harder on her throat.  
  
"Shut. The hell. Up. Before I kill you" he hissed. "Or him." He nodded over at Seto. Safiya smirked.  
  
"Like I care" she muttered. Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
"Let's see if she does" he pulled out a golden dagger and held it to Seto's throat. He began to pull the blade across the skin. Seto let out a small cry of pain, then Safiya broke down into tears.  
  
"Stop!" She whimpered. Bakura stopped and looked at her. "I'll do whatever you want just leave him alone." Malik smirked and pulled her away into his room.  
  
"If she acts that way around you, maybe you're worth keeping" Bakura muttered looking at Seto. Seto didn't understand why, but for some reason he was mad about the way they were treating that girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well...?  
  
Yami: um...interesting.  
  
Hotaru: oh and Tsunamimbw, remind me never to make Ryou mad...he scares me now. And Al, glad ya like the story, and Malik can be just as naughty *wink* I love a man with a motorcycle! Mmm. Meryaptemun & Meruru-chan, I KNOW! It WAS an evil cliffy but that's okay, it makes it funner! Hope your feeling better Meruru-chan. Passing out from laughing too much is NOT fun. I've done it before...Jake made fun of me about it too.  
  
Yami: *shakes his head* you're EVIL!  
  
Hotaru: *sigh* alright finish this chapter and I'll go retrieve Bakura  
  
Yami: *smiles* okay! REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Change

Hotaru: hi everybody,  
  
Yami: hi Hotaru  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares at Hotaru* you're an evil snake woman!  
  
Hotaru: *hisses* I know! I'm very proud of that, thank you very much!  
  
Yami Bakura: *mutters* you would be.  
  
Yami Hotaru: *walks in and growls* watch it!  
  
Yami: WHO ARE YOU?!!!  
  
Yami Hotaru: *smirks* I'm Yami Hotaru; I'm the embodiment of all the evil in Hotaru. And happily, the cause of the Listerine incident which caused you *looks at Bakura* SO much pain.  
  
Hotaru: hey Yami, why are you here? I didn't think you relaxed round here.  
  
YH: *shrugs* yeah but I'm very bored. Thought I'd go after a little fun, maybe hassle a few Yami's *winks at Bakura* and ya know...  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* you mean you wanna-  
  
YH: * covers Hotaru's mouth with her hand* yes  
  
Hotaru: *walks off*  
  
Bakura: *glares at YH* so you're the one who caused my pain?  
  
YH: *smirks* yeah, that's me. Gotta problem with that?  
  
Hotaru: *come back in dragging Malik*  
  
Malik: let me go!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *pulls out millennium rod* alright Yami, here ya go. Have fun *hands the rod and Malik to YH*  
  
YH: *smiles* alright! *drags Malik away*  
  
Bakura: huh?  
  
Hotaru: sadomasochist and rabid Malik fan  
  
Bakura: *nods* understandable.  
  
Hotaru: Baku-Chan, dear, could you say the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: Hotaru does not own anything  
  
Hotaru: thank you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto had been there a week and he was practically invisible. Nobody really bothered to talk to him with the exception of Safiya. She felt obligated to watch over him. This meant she was getting ALL the beatings. Whenever Malik or Bakura found something that Seto had done wrong Safiya always took the blame. For awhile Seto didn't quite understand this. One night he was sitting in the dark when he heard Safiya enter the room.  
  
"Would it kill him to be gentle?" She muttered. "I'm not gonna be able to bend down for a long while." Seto coughed to tell her she wasn't alone. She looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hello Seto"  
  
"Safiya, why do you let them do that to you?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder" she muttered sitting down next to him. "I really don't have much choice. Once they get me down I'm to beat up to fight them off." He looked at her.  
  
"Don't you ever dream of running" he asked. She glared at the ground.  
  
"Running?" she gave an angered laugh. "What have I to run for? I have no place to go."  
  
"Safiya, do you know about my past?" She looked into his eyes and sighed. Could she tell him? If she did there was a chance that his memory would return. And she'd be stuck with the same bastard who had given her to the very merchants of hell.  
  
"Yes" she whispered. "You were a High Priest. Seto do you remember anything?"  
  
"Sometimes I have dreams about being a priest and there's a beautiful goddess next to me, but they're nothing more than dreams." He answered.  
  
"That goddess is me. Or at least it was" she said sadly. "Why do you think Malik calls me 'Cat Girl'? I used to be an amazing goddess but my power...it disappeared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This stupid talisman" she lifted up the necklace with a winged cat inscribed on it. "Atsu has powerful Heka (1)"  
  
"Atsu...He's the one! He attacked me" Seto exclaimed. Safiya clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Quiet! do you want to wake up Malik" she hissed.  
  
"Oh and why not" she looked up and saw Malik standing in the doorway. She winced.  
  
"You need your rest, Malik Sir" she answered. He smirked.  
  
"You mean you do. I'm perfectly rested" he gave her a look, one that gave her an order, and she rose to her feet.  
  
"I'll be right there, Malik sir, just tending to Seto." She said. Malik rolled his eyes and went back to his room.  
  
"Pays more attention to the slaves than the master" he muttered. She glared at his back then brushed Seto's bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Seto, I love you. But I don't trust anyone anymore. So from now on...you're on your own." He looked into her eyes and saw two shining tears form. "And now, Malik calls." She was at Malik's door when Bakura put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not tonight. Go get some rest. I will need you tomorrow." She visibly bristled. "For work, not what Malik asks of you." She looked at Bakura and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Sir, why? Why are you acting so kind to me when not three nights ago" she fell silent, fearing another beating.  
  
"Say what you must, I'm interested to hear." He whispered. She wanted to, but her own natural suspicion, personified by a year of mistreatment and pain, forced her to stop. Seeing that she would speak no more Bakura walked into Malik's room.  
  
"What do you want, I was just about to tend to some business" Malik asked stretching out on the bed.  
  
"Leave her alone, I need her tomorrow." Bakura snapped. Malik looked at him.  
  
"Why? What need have you for her?" Malik asked.  
  
"I'm taking her to help me with my work. She has fast hands" at this Malik smiled.  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
"Let her get some sleep" Bakura growled. Malik shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say, my friend" Malik said.  
  
*~*~* next morning with Yami *~*~*  
  
Yami was beyond worried. Seto had been gone for many nights and talk of Seto and Safiya's disappearances being caused by Yami himself was spreading. Only Atsu seemed at ease. For once, in a long time, he walked with out checking every corner or looking behind him constantly. Yami was sitting on his throne muttering something to the captain of the guards when Atsu came in.  
  
"How goes your morning my Pharaoh" Atsu asked with the proper bow. The captain left and Yami looked at him.  
  
"Any word of Seto" he asked.  
  
"Sadly, sire, no. But there is still hope for his safe return." Atsu said while thinking 'there's no way.' He smiled which made it look like he was hopeful.  
  
"Yes, Atsu, tell me. Do you believe that the Gods have cursed me, for-" Atsu raised his hand and pointed at some of the slaves. Yami nodded.  
  
"Sire, I doubt that the Gods would ever know that Safiya was harmed. And more than that, she isn't dead" Atsu said.  
  
"She's still alive" Yami roared.  
  
"Yes, sire, so that the gods would not be angered with you" he whispered. Yami calmed down slowly and nodded. "She can't come back, Yami, I assure you."  
  
"You had better be right."  
  
*~*~* with Safiya *~*~*  
  
She was bored and a little suspicious as Bakura led her through the streets. He was showing her the "proper" way to steal. He was being nice to her, which made her suspect even more.  
  
"You know" he started as they walked through the masses. "If you wanted to, it wouldn't be too hard for you to slip away."  
  
"and go where?! I have no home anymore" she growled. She flinched, thinking he'd hit her but he just laughed.  
  
"What about that palace. Surely if you take Seto with you..." she looked away as he said the name and he decided to dig a little deeper. "What's wrong with Seto?"  
  
"I...can't trust anymore. I think I've had all the trust beaten out of me." She didn't mean to sound so snide but she held deep seated contempt for all of Humanity. Bakura seemed a little sad about this. "S'not like you care. After all you and your friend were the ones who did it." She was growing bold with her comments. He was hoping that if she was more comfortable he could get her to tell him what he wanted to know.  
  
"You love him, you said so yourself. So why can't you go back to him?" He asked. She glared at him.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I thought love was permanent. What does Seto think?" He was purposely asking these questions in rapid pace.  
  
"Because I don't know how!" she finally yelled. Tears began to run down her cheeks and before she could stop him, Bakura pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. "What's wrong with me?" Bakura patted her back gently then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Maybe you need to move on. Find someone else" he said. She shook her head.  
  
"Who? There's no one who'd be willing to love a girl like me. They're either afraid of me or want to kill me" she said sadly. Bakura smiled.  
  
"Me, for one" he replied. She looked at him.  
  
"You're possibly the last person..." she stopped as she noticed those gorgeous brown eyes. "I would say no to." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go. I have a feeling Seto might need to be saved." He said with a laugh. She walked along side.  
  
"He'll be fine; Malik can't kill him this fast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *yawn* well that was fun. What's next?  
  
Yami: you put up an author's note  
  
Hotaru: I did? Oh yeah, Heka is the Egyptian word for Magic and M-a-g-i-c IS NOT the proper way to spell it. I just can't remember how to spell it.  
  
Yami Hotaru: *walks in and stretches* that was fun. And you can't spell Mississippi  
  
Hotaru: *raises an eyebrow* m-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i. Watch this. S-u-p-e-r- c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!  
  
Yami Hotaru: damn...  
  
Hotaru: oh and the next chapter is gonna be a songfic, or at least an attempt at one. So see ya there.  
  
Yami: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Longing

Hotaru: *waves* hi guys  
  
Bakura: is your Yami here?  
  
Hotaru: no, she and Malik are...busy  
  
Bakura: O.o?  
  
Hotaru: *shakes her head* you don't wanna know.  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* okay so let's get this songfic over with already.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* okay, disclaimer I don't own anything  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bakura and Safiya got home the final word was spoken. And Seto was free. He fled before saying a word to Safiya and as much as it hurt her, it felt good. She wasn't much use to anyone any more. She just sat in her little corner all day sleeping and sitting on the roof at night. About two weeks later at night Bakura awoke to the sounds of crying.  
  
"Safiya?" he asked walking outside. She looked down at him with tears streaking her face.  
  
He's flyin high tonight  
  
He's got a brand new lover  
  
Here you come a runnin  
  
You're lookin for some cover  
  
I know you're sad and lonely  
  
I know you're feelin blue  
  
You miss him so much  
  
Won't let me get too close to you  
  
Oh he ain't worth missin  
  
Oh we should be kissin  
  
Stop all this foolish wishin  
  
He ain't worth missin  
  
I know your head is turnin  
  
I know your heart is burnin  
  
Girl you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin?  
  
Bakura climbed to the roof and sat down next to her. She moved away. Any contact with another human was enough to make her cringe. Bakura wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but she wouldn't talk either so there was no telling.  
  
"Safiya if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it." He said softly. She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. "Is it Seto?" She gave an anguished cry.  
  
You know I'm here to save you  
  
But you ain't through cryin yet  
  
Look at your pretty face  
  
All red and soakin wet  
  
I'm gonna try an make him  
  
Just a memory  
  
Come on baby lets get started  
  
First thing you got to see  
  
Oh he ain't worth missin  
  
Oh we should be kissin  
  
Stop all this foolish wishin  
  
He ain't worth missin  
  
I know your head is turnin  
  
I know your heart is burnin  
  
Girl you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin?  
  
Safiya knew Bakura wouldn't understand. But by now Seto had forgotten her and life...how could it continue? How? Without the one she knew was right Life was meaningless. Even the goddess life she'd left behind was useless to her. but Death wasn't even an escape for her. What could she do now? What?!  
  
"Fuck" she muttered.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
If you need someone to hold you  
  
Someone to ease your pain  
  
Well I'll be holding steady  
  
Girl when you get ready  
  
I'm gonna show you  
  
Love is a good thing  
  
Bakura couldn't stand it! Her silence was deafening and her eyes were so painful to see. He threw caution to the wind and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered. She sank into his arms, he was so comforting. Even Seto hadn't given her a feeling of safety like THIS before. Maybe Bakura was a good person after all. She shook her head roughly and pushed him away. The sun was just rising  
  
"Don't waste your apologies on me!" she snapped. "They're all just bull shit anyway! You think I'm that stupid?! I don't know what you're up to but know this: it WON'T work!"  
  
"Safiya-I-"  
  
"JUST leave me alone! Or kill me, it doesn't matter anymore!" she yelled. Bakura looked hurt as she jumped off the roof and walked into the house. This Seto thing had hit her hard. And she wasn't ready to forgive anyone, let alone Bakura. He nodded sadly and looked up at the skies.  
  
"There must be something I can do! But what?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought about it. Nothing. He couldn't think of a single thing short of bringing Seto to her. This, of course, was impossible and stupid. He suddenly felt something hard strike him in the nose. He opened his eyes and found it to be a rock. The rock's brother came flying and hit him in the forehead. Luckily they were little rocks. He looked down and saw Malik was the one throwing them. "What?!"  
  
"Your little slave girl's gone and done it!" Malik yelled. "She went and hit me." Bakura smiled at first but then he noticed the evil smirk on his friend's face. He jumped to the ground and raced inside to find Safiya curled up in the corner, blood slowly running down the side of her mouth. He was at her side in an instant but because of Malik's strange looks he just chuckled.  
  
Oh he ain't worth missin  
  
Oh we should be kissin  
  
Stop all this foolish wishin  
  
He ain't worth missin  
  
I know your head is turnin  
  
I know your heart is burnin  
  
Girl you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin?  
  
Her eyes told her thoughts. She looked as if her suspicions had been confirmed. His deep brown eyes weren't warm as they had been before; instead they were as cold as ice. She couldn't help but think 'he looks like Seto. Why do I do this to myself? Why?' Her outcry of pain split the air as his foot connected with her stomach. She coughed and blood covered her lips.  
  
Oh he ain't worth missin  
  
Oh we should be kissin  
  
Stop all this foolish wishin  
  
He ain't worth missin  
  
I know your head is turnin  
  
I know your heart is burnin  
  
Girl you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missin?  
  
Bakura watched as she looked up at him. Her eyes were as hard and unforgiving as stone. Malik looked over at Bakura. A look telling him to hit her. He kicked her in the stomach and it was as if her pain was run through him when her scream was released. His eyes turned from icy to hurt but she was in to much pain to notice. 'I'll find a way to save you' he swore to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: hmm, could've done better. But not to bad.  
  
Bakura: why do you do this to me?  
  
Hotaru: *in a flat tone* I'm surprised your not yelling that. *shrugs* I needed conflict and what's worse than losing someone you love and then having another person come on to you? I'm going through this right now actually. Too much sorrow for me to take. *bursts into tears and runs off*  
  
Bakura: *watches her go* I really wish.....that I had been the one to make her cry like that  
  
YH: *smacks him* cut it out Bakura, before I find more Listerine!  
  
Bakura: NOOOO *runs out crying*  
  
YH: *smiles* well then, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! FLAMERS WILL BE SHOT!!! 


	12. Return

Hotaru: welcome!  
  
Bakura: *growls* why'd you make me...I can't even say it!  
  
Hotaru: love? Well as I said before I needed conflict. So get over it!  
  
Bakura: alright fine! Disclaimer, Hotaru does not own ANYTHING!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Safiya were walking through the streets. Bakura was hoping it would make Safiya feel better. The fact was, just breathing hurt her, and so she saw this walk as punishment. She suddenly froze as a small whimper met her ears. She knew that sound all to well and that voice was too young to be rightfully pain filled. She ran through the crowd and found a tall wide man beating upon a small frail girl. Safiya got between them, taking a blow to the shoulder, and growled.  
  
"Enough! This girl can't take any more!" she hissed. The man glared down at the second misbehaving slave and pulled back his whip.  
  
"Get out of my way girl" the man bellowed. Safiya gave a small smirk and pulled a small but deadly golden dagger out of her sleeve. Bakura shoved his way through the crowd. 'Now when did she get that?' He wondered silently. Safiya's soft blue eyes quickly looked over Bakura's face.  
  
"A few nights ago, while you and Malik were sleeping" she said answering his silent question. The fat guy raised the whip in the air and brought it crashing down. Safiya threw her arms up and let them take the whipping while at the same time catching it. The guy was shocked and Safiya barked a loud triumphant laugh and cut the whip in half with the dagger. The whip fell to the ground like a dead snake and no one moved. Safiya rushed forward and was about to hit the guy when Bakura ran in and held her back. She struggled and thrashed while hissing. "Let me go! I won't kill him I'll just hurt him a lot!"  
  
"If you strike him you'll be put to death." Bakura hissed in her ear. She stopped fighting and stood still. For the first time in weeks she was happy to be alive, and dying would ruin that. The fat man and Bakura talked everything out while Safiya tended to the young girl.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that" Safiya whispered.  
  
"Its okay, Safi, without you I wouldn't have been able to." Safiya looked at the girl and realized who she was.  
  
"Nailah, little one, is that you?" She asked softly. The girl nodded and smiled at Safiya. Bakura walked back over and looked down at Nailah then at Safiya.  
  
"She's ours" he said. Safiya gained a surprised look as she kneeled down and Nailah hugged her.  
  
"How much did you give up" Safiya asked.  
  
"The man didn't want her anymore, she was given away." Bakura answered. Safiya knew the truth though. No slave was just given away. But if Bakura was willing to give up some of his ill-gotten goods, perhaps he wasn't so evil. Safiya smiled and kissed Nailah on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered to Bakura. He nodded and they continued their walk. It wasn't necessary anymore. Nailah and Safiya wanted to look around so Bakura gave in. They were about to return home when once again Safiya stiffened. Two very authoritative voices rang through the crowd. Safiya knew them both.  
  
"Out of the way" one barked. Safiya looked for them, and then her eyes landed on a pair of icy blue ones.  
  
"Seto" Bakura couldn't tell whether she said it in happiness or in sadness. 'Of course she'd be happy to see him' Bakura thought. He saw Safiya glare and grabbed her by the wrists just as she tried to spring for him. "Gah! Let me go, I don't care if I die! At least I'll die happy!" She broke free of Bakura's grip and tore down the street. Jumping at Seto but being frozen in mid air. Seto looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Safiya, I thought you might come for me some day." Seto muttered. Yami was livid. Atsu who was in chains behind them winced at the sudden appearance. Safiya supposed he was going to be publicly executed and now...so would she. Seto's icy orbs were impossible to read, unless you knew him well enough.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes to slits. Yami's mind was working as fast as it could, devising a plan to get rid of Safiya once and for all. Then he hit upon an idea.  
  
"She tried to attack you, for that she must be punished." He whispered to Seto. The tall teen looked at his captive audience. 'Should I let her die' he wondered.  
  
"We have a few things to settle first. I'll be back as soon as possible" Seto muttered. With that he walked towards the palace. Safiya in tow, still unable to move.  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
As soon as he was in his room he closed the door and looked her over.  
  
"Safiya, it's been too long." He said. "I see you've been through a few beatings." She growled as he ran his fingers along her back.  
  
"I took most of them in false hopes of you returning to normal!" She barked. He smiled and pulled on the talisman.  
  
"So this is the only thing that makes you mortal" he whispered. "You know you still love me."  
  
"Not anymore! I have someone else!" She yelled without even thinking.  
  
"Oh really, and who is that?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"Bakura!" She couldn't believe her ears. Neither could he. He really did still care for her, but now? His cheeks grew hot and he clenched his fists.  
  
"Your Master?! Are you sure you LOVE him?" Seto asked.  
  
"You left me to die Seto, you don't expect me to just forget that do you?" She replied.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I just..." the truth was he didn't really have a good reason why he did it.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting!" she snapped. He smiled at kissed her. She was shocked. As he stepped back she glared at him. "Its one thing to kiss me, but another to kiss me when I can't move!" He looked her in the eyes, trying to see if it was a trick.  
  
"Your eyes, they're...they're blue" he said.  
  
"Yes, so I've heard. That's what happens when I'm fully human. Now put me down!" she barked. He closed his eyes and she dropped to the floor. "Ow." 'How do I get out of here' she wondered.  
  
"what do I have to do? What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" he asked. She looked at the ground then smiled.  
  
"Free me" she whispered. He looked confused then his eyes fell on the Talisman. He reached out and snapped the string of it. A bright golden light flooded the room and there stood the goddess Bastet. She smiled cruelly. "You just made a BIG mistake, Seto, a BIG mistake."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: sorry I know its short but-  
  
Bakura: IT'S TO SHORT!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Gomen Nasai! But I wanna save all the vengeance for the next chapter  
  
Bakura: vengeance?  
  
Hotaru: *nods* Safiya's pissed. And you NEVER wanna mess with a pissed off goddess!  
  
Bakura: *runs off to hide*  
  
Yami: REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. Surprise?

Hotaru: hi guys! I don't have much to say except thanks for all the reviews  
  
Bakura: your beginning notes are getting shorter and shorter  
  
Hotaru: are not!  
  
Bakura: are too!!  
  
Hotaru: are not!!!  
  
Bakura: are too!!!!  
  
Hotaru: are not!!!!!  
  
Bakura: are too!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: are not!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: are too!!!!!!!! *kicks Hotaru in the shin*  
  
Hotaru: *tackles Bakura* you bastard!!  
  
Yami: oh my  
  
*fight clouds in the background*  
  
Bakura: Baka authoress!!!  
  
Hotaru: KISAMA TOMB ROBBER!!!  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* well read on I guess. Hotaru doesn't own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto was once again facing an angry Bastet but this time...he was afraid. As she quaked with silent fury he bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry" he muttered.  
  
"Yes, I know" she whispered. As he watched she walked out onto his balcony and looked upon the streets. "That's your answer to everything, isn't it? Expect me to forget as easily as I remember? You're wrong. I do not forget."  
  
"Safiya, please-" she turned and focused her laser like eyes on him.  
  
"You do not know who you are speaking to" she snapped. "Safiya and i...we draw a very distinct line between the two of us." Her tail swept the ground as she sat down on his bed. Seto stayed silent. He knew better than to speak to goddess when he was being 'judged.'  
  
"It's strange that the one who taught her to love with such feeling..."she looked back down at Seto. "Would be the one to teach her to hate with equal passion. Do you have a reason why you would do this to her? She who loved you so much that she carried scars and bruises that you should have?"  
  
"I did not think. For this I am truly sorry but please there must be something I can do-" he stopped as she growled. Her tail reached out and brushed aside the tears in his eyes. They were tears of fear and sorrow.  
  
"It is for her to decide, not I, for I merely use this body as an extension, one I can see through. You mortals are a terrible people. You destroy what you hold as most precious then wonder why it is gone. For her sake, and that alone, I will spare you. But if you ever hurt her again you WILL feel the full wrath of all that I am. Understand?"  
  
"Yes" he said bowing lower. She waved her hand dismissively and purred.  
  
"She may not choose you, as she has eyes for another now. You lost a great thing, do you know that?" She asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She'll never trust you again but-" she stood up and began to leave. She stopped halfway through the doorway. "She will never love or trust another either. Not much of a consolation is it? To see such hope destroyed not once but a thousand times by so many different hands...it's a small wonder why she hasn't given up on you yet."  
  
"She hasn't?" He asked. She purred.  
  
"No, not entirely. She foolishly thinks that you can change-"  
  
"I can!" he shouted interrupting her. He was shocked at his own boldness. The feline deity smiled in amusement.  
  
"Can you now? Then I expect to see it. Or you will lose more than her trust" she ran a single claw across her throat and smirked. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Good" she muttered as she left.  
  
*~*~* with Bakura *~*~*  
  
He turned a corner and looked around. He had snuck into the palace to find Safiya, but he was having trouble locating her.  
  
"Ra just let her be safe" he whispered. A laugh accompanied by a 'meow' made him spin around. He was suddenly face to face with Bastet.  
  
"Hello my dear Tomb Robber" she purred.  
  
"Safiya?" He asked. She shook her head and her eyes flashed as she raked a single claw across his chest. He fell back from surprise and put his hand to his chest, pulling back a blood covered hand. "What-"  
  
"That's for the pain you put her through!" Bastet hissed. He took a sharp breath as she touched the blood. Her eyes narrowed. "Be glad that it is not deeper. I could have killed you but I know how upset Safiya would get. You could do well to learn from her."  
  
"What-what do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"She's taken over a thousand beatings and some horrible nights-"  
  
"That was Malik not me!" he said. She growled at the interruption.  
  
"And he will get his soon enough, but who started it?" She asked.  
  
"I-I did" he whispered.  
  
"That's right but because you have been trying to make it up to her..." she smiled and waved her hand in an almost bored way. "I won't kill you."  
  
"You make it sound like you want to." He commented. She raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.  
  
"I can't help but hope she chooses you" she muttered. "You're not like the others. But I have to go. Safiya will be back later. Promise." She turned to leave but not before kissing him on the forehead. As she left Bakura looked back down at his chest and saw that it was no longer bleeding. It was just a bright scar.  
  
*~*~* with Malik *~*~*  
  
Malik was lying in his bed sleeping when he heard a loud 'meow.' He sat straight up in bed and looked around.  
  
"Bakura" he asked. There was a faint scratching sound. "Safiya?"  
  
"Close...but no. Try Bastet" she walked into the room with a cold look.  
  
"B-Bastet?" he asked scooting back until his back hit the wall. She growled as her lips curled back revealing a set of pointed fangs. She advanced on him.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Safiya" she hissed. She extended her claws and was about to kill him when  
  
"STOP!!!" Bastet jerked up and saw Safiya, or more accurately a shadow of Safiya, standing in the doorway.  
  
"wha-there are two of you" Malik shrieked.  
  
"No, just one extremely mad goddess and a mildly angry human" Bastet muttered. Safiya glared at her. "I'll deal with you later." Bastet walked out side with Safiya beside her.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?!" Bastet yelled.  
  
"I don't care if you kill people on your own accord but DO NOT kill them for MY BENEFIT" she snapped.  
  
"What?! I was helping you!" Bastet said  
  
"No you were exacting your own revenge for whatever the hell you saw as 'wrong' in this little world of ours." She muttered sitting down and easing her back onto the wall. "I didn't sign on for this Bastet."  
  
"We HAD a deal! I get to experience life as a mortal and YOU didn't have to be alone!" Bastet yelled. Safiya blushed a deep red.  
  
"He has nothing to do with OUR agreement!"  
  
"He WAS our agreement" Bastet snapped. Safiya glared. "Unless you WANT him to die." Safiya sighed.  
  
"Go ahead and do what you will. I just do not want to be held responsible, okay?" She asked. Bastet smiled maliciously  
  
"Yes, okay. Great, now as soon as I kill Malik-" Safiya gasped as Bastet muttered this.  
  
"NO KILLING!!" she roared. Bastet growled.  
  
"You do not control me, mortal!" Bastet snapped.  
  
"The same to you, Bastet, because in case you've forgotten YOUR ONLY MY SISTER!" Safiya replied with a sneer. Bastet shook with fury.  
  
"You're a Mortal! There is no relation!" Bastet yelled.  
  
"I'm half mortal" she retorted coolly.  
  
"Don't make me regret sparing BOTH your lovers" Bastet warned.  
  
"I'll choose...when I'm ready." She said quietly.  
  
"I understand Safiya, that's what I told them. But-"  
  
"what?! Are you like the pharaohs?! 'give your first born child, now'!" Safiya yelled.  
  
"well you are expecting!!!" Safiya's eyes widened.  
  
"i...what?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: nice little cliffy  
  
Bakura: who's the father?  
  
Hotaru: *raises an eyebrow* why do you care?  
  
Bakura: *blushes* I REFUSE TO PAY CHILD SUPPORT!  
  
Hotaru: *rolls her eyes* don't sweat it Baku-kun. You're spared from the 'child support syndrome'  
  
Bakura: so Seto's the father? How?  
  
Hotaru: I didn't say that either  
  
Bakura: MALIK?!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: HUH?! *read a piece of paper* DAMN! He IS on the list of possible fathers...oh man! Safiya is gonna kill me!  
  
Yami: why does she have to be pregnant?  
  
Hotaru: so I can write my next fic. One with her descendant and Seto *evil smile* and of course you my beloved Tomb Robber. *looks at Reviewers* unless you guys don't want to read it. Review and tell me if I should write a fic with Safiya's descendant.  
  
Yami: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	14. Choices

Hotaru: *smiling* welcome to the 14th chapter of "Slave's Pride"  
  
Bakura: *arm in a sling* yeah whatever.  
  
Hotaru: *smirks* you should've known better Bakura.  
  
Yami: what did he do now?  
  
Hotaru: tried to light me.  
  
Bakura: she moved.  
  
Hotaru: I suppose your motto would be "GIVE a man a fire and he'll be warm for a day. SET a man on fire and he'll be warm for the rest of his life."  
  
Bakura: no...but that's not half bad!  
  
Yami: I need a motto...  
  
Hotaru: "Common sense is the most uncommon thing in the world."  
  
Yami: YEAH!  
  
Bakura: how about you, Hotaru, what's your motto.  
  
Hotaru: *blushes* well...  
  
Yami: come on! Tell us!!  
  
Hotaru: "I don't look at the glass half empty. I don't look at the glass half full. I just want to find the guy who drank from my glass so I can kick the shit out of him!"  
  
Bakura: hmm...good motto  
  
Yami Hotaru: mine is "Silence is golden.BUT SHOUTING IS FUN!"  
  
Bakura: Hn, it WOULD be.  
  
Hotaru: relax Baku-Kun, she's not here to torture you  
  
Yami: then why's she here?  
  
Yami Hotaru: I need somewhere to chill for a while, till Marik comes back.  
  
Hotaru: I thought Malik was your boy toy  
  
Yami Hotaru: nah he's too soft for me. Now Marik...MMMM that's my kinda psycho!  
  
Bakura: where'd Marik go?  
  
Yami Hotaru: knife store.  
  
All: O.o?  
  
Yami Hotaru: sadomasochist.  
  
Hotaru: ENOUGH of this talk...it's bad for my poor, poor, poor rating.  
  
Yami Hotaru: *shrugs* Hotaru does not own anything.  
  
Hotaru: thank you Yami  
  
Yami: *pouts* I do it better  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was walking home when he heard a loud, feminine, scream. He ran the rest of the way and saw Safiya on her knees with her head in her hands.  
  
"Safiya, are you alright?" He asked rushing to her side. She curled up into a little ball and started crying.  
  
"How could I let this happen" she muttered.  
  
"You had no control over it." Bastet said softly. Bakura looked up, just noticing the goddess.  
  
"Bastet? What did you do to her" Bakura growled.  
  
"Imparted the truth" she replied. Safiya was still sobbing. Bakura rubbed her back gently (I'm sorry but the thought of him being gentle is weird to me.) She uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting in his lap, and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Bakura" she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, love, what ever it is." He whispered. "So tell me, what is it?" Her head snapped up and she stared at him. No way could she tell him the truth! The odds of him accepting her, as she was, was slim enough but with child?!  
  
"I..." her eyes darted around until they landed on a small, sharp, stone. She looked up at Bastet.  
  
/ could you...? /  
  
// why won't you just tell him? //  
  
/ He'd never take me after learning that! Now please! / Bastet quietly picked up the rock and handed it to Safiya. Bakura was nuzzling her so he wouldn't notice. She held the rock against her palm and squeezed her eyes shut as she tore it across her skin. The bleeding was instantaneous, as was the onslaught of more tears. She held her hand out to show Bakura while throwing the rock away without him noticing.  
  
"I accidentally fell." She said. He lifted her hand gently and licked away the blood. She giggled a little. "That tickles."  
  
"There now" he said calmly. Her tears slowed then stopped but the uneasy feeling still stayed with her.  
  
"Bakura do you trust me" she asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then would you mind if I went to the City, with Malik?" She asked. He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Malik?" she gave him a soft look. "Of course I wouldn't."  
  
"Thank you." She got up but not before kissing him (on the lips) and smiling. She looked over at Bastet. "Go get him, please." Bastet smiled evilly, showing her fangs.  
  
"I'd love to" she disappeared inside the house then a loud yell was heard accompanied by hissing. Then Bastet walked out smirking with an unconscious Malik over her shoulder. "He got scared."  
  
"Hmm, I'll bet." Safiya said in an unbelieving tone. She looked back at Bakura. "I'll be back soon, I promise." With that she and Bastet began to walk towards the city.  
  
"What are we doing" Bastet asked.  
  
/ I wish not to speak out loud while Malik is with us / Safiya furrowed her brow.  
  
// he won't hear anything, he's out. But whatever you wish. // Bastet sighed.  
  
/ Oh so now you listen, but how do you know that I'm.../ Safiya couldn't bring herself to even think the words.  
  
// a little cow told me // Bastet smiled. Safiya rolled her eyes.  
  
/ If Bata can't tell me, why would she tell my half sister? /  
  
// I haven't the foggiest, but she did. So, who do you think the father is? // Bastet looked at her. Safiya mulled it over then sighed.  
  
/ I hope it isn't him / she looked at Malik.  
  
// you never know //  
  
/ We're going to get him a little preoccupied / Bastet tilted her head to the side.  
  
// how? //  
  
/ I have an old friend who would love to meet him /  
  
// anyone I know? // this time Safiya smiled  
  
/ Maybe /  
  
*~*~* in the City *~*~*  
  
As Safiya and Bastet entered the city, Bastet disappeared and Safiya picked up Malik.  
  
"Hmm now where was she?" Safiya muttered looking around. She spotted the girl she was looking for and walked over. "Yanagi!"  
  
"Safiya? How are you? I barely recognized you with all those scars" she said.  
  
"Well what can I say, I work hard to live." Safiya replied putting her arm behind her head and smiling. The girl had long blond hair that was pulled into two French braids. Gray-blue eyes. And she wore some simple garments and a necklace of the cat form of Bastet that had jade gems for eyes and gold claws. Yanagi frowned.  
  
"You're not a slave are you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Safiya answered. The girl growled. "But ya know its okay now. My Master and I are pretty close. But this one's a bit of a problem." She dropped Malik and watched him land on his back. He groaned.  
  
"Oh really? How?" She asked.  
  
"Look at this and take a guess" Safiya said pulling on the collar of her shirt. There were long scratch marks on her back from finger nails. Malik sat up slowly, blinking his light purple eyes. He looked at both girls then jumped up and ran. Safiya was way ahead of him though. She pointed a single finger at him and he froze. With a flick of her wrist he was once again beside them, this time hanging upside down.  
  
"Put me down" Malik yelled. Safiya crouched down and looked at him, eye to eye.  
  
"Malik, you should know by now that I WILL NOT kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun does it?" she replied running a finger across his chin. She sighed and stood, turning to Yanagi. "So what do you want me to do to this one?" Yanagi asked. "I can torture him, teach him a lesson. You name it?" "You always were a good merchant. I am gonna go with setting him up in your store and teaching him some manners. If he gets too rough beat him." "You know very well I don't beat people. Especially with little Yumi runin' around" Yanagi sighed. "You're policy might have to change for this one" Safiya said "I guess I could look after him for a while. I ain't gonna charge you a price for this little treat cause i like the way he looks." She replied "I am not some damned cow you are auctioning off here!" Malik screamed trying to break loose of the binding spell. Safiya smiled and flipped him right side up. "Well you're yanagi's now" Safiya purred. She smiled, and left, leaving Yanagi and Malik to get better acquainted. "You know I ain't gonna help you with anything!" Malik stated in a melancholy tone. "Good! I ain't asking for any of it! Me and Yumi have been on our own for a while; we'll deal without your help." "Yumi?" Malik questioned her. "She's my daughter. She's 10 and will fend for herself. Just leave her out of this. You can hassle me all you want, if you touch her I'll have to hurt you." "Understood" Malik said simply. Yanagi smiled deeply. 'I don't know what it is about him, but I like his spirit.' Yanagi thought to herself and began her work again. Safiya had stayed back long enough to see this. She sighed and smiled, starting the journey home.  
  
// do you think it's wise to leave him with her? She seems to be falling for him // Safiya huffed at the sudden mental intrusion.  
  
/ Look, I know Yanagi. If anyone can "handle" Malik it's her. Besides, it's working just as I planned. She's a great mortal. She can find the good in anyone, even our deliciously evil Malik. /  
  
// you trust very easy // Safiya's mind raced back to the night she and Seto had talked. 'Seto, I love you. But I don't trust anyone anymore. So from now on...you're on your own.' The words made her sick to her stomach. More words flashed into her mind. 'I...can't trust anymore. I think I've had all the trust beaten out of me. S'not like you care. After all you and your friend were the one's who did it.' She sighed.  
  
/ I can't believe I ended up like this / Bastet noticed the depressed tone  
  
// the child will be fine //  
  
/ It's not the child, it's me. I ended up with two lovers and a guy who is more than likely the father of my poor child. Okay so the kid has a little something to do with it. /  
  
// you WILL have to choose one you know // Safiya sighed as she approached the house.  
  
/ I know, but I'll hide this as long as I can till then. / Bakura was sitting by the well waiting.  
  
"Welcome back" he said. She smiled.  
  
"Problem solved"  
  
"Where's Malik?" he asked.  
  
"With a friend of mine." She answered.  
  
"She won't kill him will she?" he asked.  
  
"No, she won't. But I already told you everything would be ok. Don't start doubting me now." She replied. He nodded and pulled her closer, kissing her neck.  
  
"I'll never doubt you again" he whispered. Normally she would've loved this but not now. Her mind was elsewhere. Bakura understandably noticed this. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really, Bakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of being a father?" she asked.  
  
"No way!" he said. She sighed and sank into his arms.  
  
/ This won't be easy. For me or you, but I think...Bastet I think I might have to do something to save both me and my lovers. /  
  
// what are you saying? // Bastet was really confused.  
  
/ I don't want a child /  
  
// but-//  
  
/ I know how people look upon those who do it. But if it was an accident... /  
  
// but how? How would you do it? //  
  
/ would you help me? / Bastet was silent for a moment and Safiya got comfortable in Bakura's lap and arms. He sighed and buried his face in her hair. 'Ra, I'd love to be a father for her' he thought silently.  
  
// I don't think that it's fair to the child, just tell Bakura. He'll understand. //  
  
/ No he won't! /  
  
// if you don't tell him I will // Safiya began to panic.  
  
/ NO DON'T! / She could feel Bastet push past her in her own mind and take over.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
/ No please NO! / Safiya begged.  
  
"I want you to father my child."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: I think I'll stop there  
  
Bakura: what an...interesting chapter.  
  
Hotaru: right well, if ya hadn't guess / text / is Safiya to Bastet and // text // is Bastet to Safiya. Oh and Yume don't worry. Lots of Malik and Yanagi in the next chappie. TTYL Folks!  
  
Bakura: you're softening up my best friend!  
  
Hotaru: I had to. He's got to find love, cuz I'm that kind of writer, but he can't do it if he's a total Asshole  
  
Malik: I am not an asshole!!!  
  
Yami Hotaru: yes you are, Mali baby, yes you are.  
  
Malik: *blushes* uh okay maybe I am a little.  
  
Yami Hotaru: *smiles* now say the slogan.  
  
Malik: *blushes more* REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Revenge

Hotaru: hi peoples! Okay I realize what happened in the middle of the 14th chapter but I uh...couldn't fix it and didn't know how it happened really.  
  
Bakura: at least you're honest.  
  
Hotaru: well DUH! My Yami's the liar not me.  
  
Yami Hotaru: *flashes peace sign* yep, but that's okay cuz I found a guy who can lie more than me.  
  
Hotaru: I thought you were the lying queen  
  
YH: MORE not better, but it's cute when he tries to out do me.  
  
Marik: ahem, I can't help it if I don't lie better than you. I usually kill people before I get to lie.  
  
YH: *huggles him* that's alright Marik-Kun, I still love you  
  
Hotaru: *mutters* till the next hottie comes along  
  
YH: *glares at Hotaru* shut up!  
  
Bakura: I've seen happen already.  
  
Hotaru: try living with her, it gets fun after a while. She has a Boy toy for every day of the year.  
  
Bakura: why don't you get that many guys?  
  
Hotaru: I do, but I'm polite about it!  
  
YH: *evil smirk at Marik* come on honey; let's go find something to do. *leaves*  
  
Marik: *follows*  
  
Yami: do we want to know?  
  
Hotaru and Bakura: NO!!  
  
Yami: okay just asking. DISCLAIMER!!! HOTARU DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Safiya was beyond shock. She was numb, and she fell back onto Bakura. He was shocked too.  
  
"Safiya are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes grew watery and she clenched her teeth and fists. She stood and as she did Bastet was separated from her physically. Bastet fell to the ground and into Bakura's lap while Safiya gave her a venomous look.  
  
"Deal's off, get lost" she hissed as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Safiya" the other two said getting up and attempting to run after her. A tornado like wind picked up and wiped them both out, knocking them into the wall of the house. She stayed silent as she left. 'Nothing is left for me here, and I have only one other person I can turn to. But if he...forget it. There's no point to it anymore. I might as well lie down in a crocodile's mouth and wait. That'd end it.' Her mind wandered everywhere. From Seto, to Bakura, to Malik, to Yanagi, to Bastet, then Horus. She wasn't sure why Horus came up. As if reading her mind a falcon floated down from the sky and landed on her shoulder, careful not to dig its talons in.  
  
"What?!" She barked. The Falcon puffed up its feathers then hit her on the side of her head with its wing. "don't mess with me right now! I don't need it. Tell Horus to stuff it."  
  
"I am Horus" the falcon said huffily.  
  
"Stuff it" she muttered.  
  
"You're not being very fair to them" he said.  
  
"I don't know who or what you're talking about." She glanced over at the bird and sighed. "They're none of my concern now."  
  
"That's a lie! Your still in love with him" She turned her head and grabbed the bird by the body.  
  
"Look, you need to butt out of it bird boy. Before I cause serious bodily harm to you" she warned. The bird bit down on her hand with its beak and she screamed. "THAT HURT!!!" She threw him to the ground and tried to kick him, but missed. The bird disappeared and the semi human Horus stood in its place.  
  
"Don't you dare try to hurt me you little Halfling!" He yelled.  
  
"Don't call me a Halfling you arrogant ass" she yelled back. He looked down at her.  
  
"Your blood's as dirty as a slave." He growled.  
  
"How would you know?! Mister high and mighty on his own little cloud. You wouldn't last one day in the mortal position! Cursed be the ground you walk on and the sky in which you soar" the air around them grew hot. Her eyes turned a burning red and her hair flew back though there was no wind. Horus stepped back in a startled manner then glared. He held his hands out and cupped them. A ball of fire appeared in them and he threw it at her. She dodged easily but the fire singed the tips of her hair. She gave him a wily look. "Let's go!" She jumped into the air and in a flash a tiger was at his throat. He kicked her off but she landed on a bounce and clawed at his chest. Leaving four long claw marks down it. He growled at her and she snickered as best as a tiger could.  
  
"You'll pay for that one" he shouted. She smirked and sat on her haunches, as if to say 'yeah right.' But what she didn't see was the black energy flame Horus was conjuring behind his back. She closed her eyes for a minute cuz sand had gotten in them. She heard a loud scream and a yell of fury. Her eyes snapped open and Bakura was lying in the sand in front of her. He was scorched up badly and there was a bloody wound in his chest. In a flash she was human and at his side. Horus just watched as she looked over him.  
  
"Bakura, why?" His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at her.  
  
"Couldn't let you get hurt, could i?" His voice was so weak. He tried to take a deep breath but it caught in his throat. "I would've done it every time, Safiya, I'm just sorry that-"  
  
"Don't speak, save your strength" she pleaded as tears collected in her eyes.  
  
"These may be the last words I speak. Let me say them." She shook her head but stayed silent. "I would have loved to have been the father. But it looks like Seto will have to do it. Tell Seto he finally won, he's got me out of the way. Never forget, I love y-" he cut off mid-sentence and his eyes shut. Safiya couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She looked up at the sky.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" She cried. As sudden as anything Isis was kneeling beside her.  
  
"My child, why have you-" she stopped her question as she looked at Bakura then at Horus.  
  
"Can you-can you bring him back?" Safiya asked in a trembling voice. Isis looked remorseful but shook her head.  
  
"I can't." She pulled Safiya close and hugged her, like a mother consoling a child. Safiya's sadness swept over her and then she found herself numb again. Only one image was set in her mind. Horus dying in front of her. She wanted a fight, and she was after blood. She looked over at him and sent him a message. The message was: 'this isn't over. I'll get you for this.'  
  
"I have to go" Safiya said in a dead voice as she got up. She gave a sideways glance at Bakura then blinked. "I need to speak with Yanagi." With only one last, short, look she ran off.  
  
*~*~* with Yanagi *~*~*  
  
Yanagi looked over at Malik again. He was sitting in the corner, watching things with those gorgeous light violet eyes. She shook her head. 'How could someone with those eyes be evil' she wondered silently. Malik looked at her. She quickly looked away just as he did the same.  
  
"So what exactly did you do before joining me?" She asked  
  
"I was a merchant" he answered calmly. His eyes couldn't help but sweep over her again.  
  
"And you haven't helped me?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Thought you said you didn't need it"  
  
"Well yeah but" she lifted a box and went to but it in the back. He tried to get out of the way but she tripped over a rock and ended up landing in his lap. The box fell and she looked at him, blushing furiously. She was about to get up but he pulled her down again, smirking. "Well aren't you friendly."  
  
"Only around a few people" he said still smirking. She was starting to get comfortable when Yumi walked in. Yanagi sprang to her feet.  
  
"Mom, there's a monster walking towards the palace! Come see!" Yanagi was curious so she walked out with Malik beside her. There was a huge crowd that was parting slowly. As it did Yanagi and Malik caught a glimpse of the 'Monster.' It was a human body, a girl's, but there was no way to mistake her for total human. She had the head of a cat with long flowing red fur and gleaming fangs, her hands were human but with six inch claws protruding from her finger tips. A long striped tail swept the ground behind her as she walked. As soon as the crowd was behind her about ten soldiers ran forward.  
  
"Stop right there, beast" the leader yelled. The girl looked up at him and a set of golden wings sprouted from her back. They flapped once and the guards were pierced through the hearts by a hailstorm of flaming arrows. (From her wings)  
  
"Out of my way." She growled. Yanagi had seen enough. She knew what this was, who this was.  
  
"Safiya" she muttered. Malik looked at her seriously.  
  
"That THING is Safiya?!" He asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes, but something's wrong. She would never take that form unless-" Yanagi's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Unless WHAT?!" Malik demanded.  
  
"Something happened to Bakura! Come on, we have to stop her!" Yanagi sprinted towards her with Malik right behind.  
  
"I don't get it, I thought she was a goddess not a monster" Malik said as they ran.  
  
"She's half goddess, half demon. She just plays it off as if she were full goddess." Yanagi replied.  
  
"Has she ever done this before?" he asked.  
  
"Only once before. When her Father was killed along with her brother, she only gets like this when her heart is overwhelmed with grief and sorrow. That's why something MUST have happened to Bakura." Yanagi and Malik slowed down as they evened off with her. "Safiya, what happened?" Safiya leveled her gaze on them, still walking. Yanagi gasped and looked again. Safiya's eyes were the lightest blue imaginable, but it looked like her pupils had melted into the colored part. They were cold, soulless, deathly scary eyes and Yanagi knew it was serious  
  
"Safiya no longer exists. She died alongside her love today."  
  
"Then who are you" Malik asked. Once again she looked at them with her dead gaze.  
  
"My name is Pamiuw, do not interfere" she warned.  
  
"The cat? That's what it means, but why? That's a boy's name" Malik asked.  
  
"Pamiuw, so you remember me?" Yanagi asked. Safiya clenched her fists and jumped up the stairs, entering the palace.  
  
"I suggest you leave, you do not want to be here when it happens." Yanagi looked at Safiya, then Malik. She stopped and pulled Malik back.  
  
"Pamiuw knows what he's doing." She muttered.  
  
"What is he?" Malik asked.  
  
"Ever since Safiya was left alone she had a sort of unseen person with her. Whenever she is hurt emotionally he takes over, protecting his love." She answered.  
  
"He loves her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but she never returned his feelings. He's a very loyal person but when Bastet joined Safiya he must have been sealed away." She replied. She watched as Pamiuw folded his wings behind him as he walked. "May Ra have mercy on their souls."  
  
*~*~* in the Throne room *~*~*  
  
Yami was signing something when his two guards flew through the doors and she entered. Seto was shocked and so was Yami.  
  
"Is that-?"  
  
"Safiya!" Seto exclaimed. Pamiuw looked at him briefly then turned to face Yami.  
  
"You want her dead, well time to see if that happens! I challenge you to a duel!" Pamiuw yelled pointing a clawed finger at him.  
  
"What?!" Seto shouted. Yami smirked.  
  
"I accept. You'll be sorry you challenged me" Yami said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: again I think I'll stop there.  
  
Bakura: I'm dead...I'M DEAD?!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* don't worry Bakura-Sama; I have a surprise for all of ya. But you'll have ta wait for the next chapter for it.  
  
YH: you're evil Hikari, very evil!  
  
Hotaru: *bows* thank you, thank you. I know I am, but that's what makes me such a good writer. If I didn't end on a cliffy then people would stop paying attention. Just call it baiting the hook.  
  
YH: *shrugs* you DO have a point. So R-  
  
Yami: *pushes her out of the way* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Duel

Hotaru: Hehehe welcome back to my delightfully evil story.  
  
Malik: yeah whatever  
  
Hotaru: *sigh* too bad Bakura doesn't trust me anymore or he'd be here to make me fill more evil.  
  
Bakura: *walks in and pushes Malik out the door* I'm here, just tired. Accursed mortals trying to kill me for no apparent reason.  
  
Hotaru: *nods* but I'm sure you did SOMETHING to deserve it!  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* maybe I did, I can't remember. My damn Hikari keeps yelling at me about being evil...  
  
Hotaru: but that's what makes you so cute! Oh and from here on I'm calling Safiya Pamiuw cuz that's who she is...for now.  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* whatever. So let's start this already.  
  
Yami: *pops up out of no where* DISCLAIMER: HOTARU DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
Bakura: do you pay him extra for that?  
  
Hotaru: I don't pay him at all...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pamiuw looked at the pharaoh from the other side of the underground room.  
  
"Ready to lose?" She asked.  
  
"You'll be the one losing Safiya" Yami replied. Pamiuw clenched her fists.  
  
"My name is Pamiuw, not Safiya" she yelled. "The last thing you'll learn before you're killed!" Seto was there, but his mind wasn't. He just stared at the harsher, mutated, twisted form his love had once been. Her gorgeous eyes, once a fiery red then ocean blue, were now black and dead. The window to her soul those eyes had once held was shut and locked. No thoughts dare escape those eyes anymore. Pamiuw, Seto soon concluded, meant nothing but good for Safiya but bad for the rest of the world. 'Can she see?' Seto wondered. 'Can she see what he is doing and hear what he says? Surely the Safiya I know would not allow such violence.'  
  
"Are you afraid to fight me, Safiya, or is that really you in disguise?" Yami asked.  
  
"Safiya is dead" Pamiuw roared. "Why won't you listen?!" Those first words snapped Seto back to reality.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Pamiuw smiled.  
  
"At least YOU listen" Pamiuw put a hand on her hip. "Yes it's true. She's dead, and I have taken her place. She's asleep in her mind and she will never wake up. Poor thing came to me crying, sobbing like the weakling she really is." Her eyes flashed with malice. Seto couldn't help but believe him (I'm gonna call Pamiuw 'him.') Those icy cerulean eyes melted to nothing as his stomach dropped.  
  
"Can she be brought back?" he asked. Pamiuw shrugged. "You could bring her back-"  
  
"But I won't" Pamiuw spat.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! Let's get this over with" Yami barked. Pamiuw looked only all too happy to do this.  
  
"Alright, Pharaoh, alright. Go ahead and start" she said. Yami looked at the ground for a moment then raised his head, throwing his hand out in front of him. A large rock slab rose up and the imprint of a dragon etched itself across the stone. Winged dragon, guardian of the fortress. The dragon materialized into the air in front of the slab and roared. Pamiuw wasn't impressed. She flicked her wrist and a warrior with pointed ears stepped away from the stone, its sword raised. Celtic Guardian. The two monsters clashed but were both wiped out. Yami and Pamiuw were both enraged. 'A tie?! That's all this weak body can conjure?!' Pamiuw growled mentally. 'There's only one more go before it comes to the soul match, that's not good!'  
  
"Damn" Yami muttered. He waved his hand dismissively, trying to get the thought of losing out of his mind. A second slab stood up and a human with blonde hair jumped off of it. Neo the Magic Swordsman. Pamiuw took a deep breath and watched as her own second stone rose and a dark clad human, holding daggers sprang out. They ran at each other but once again the blast destroyed both. Yami cursed under his breath then smiled, this was the soul match and Yami had never lost one before.  
  
"Oh shit" Pamiuw muttered.  
  
/ unlock the soul / a voice whispered in his mind. Seto watched as those dead eyes turned soft and warm in a brief second. Pamiuw was startled by the voice. 'Who-who are you?'  
  
/ use her heart to guide the beast, it will not fail / the voice murmured. It never wavered, nor did it have a gender or quirk to give some idea of who it could be. Yami closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. As he exhaled the third stone flipped over revealing a human in deep purple robes holding a staff. The Dark Magician. Pamiuw fluttered her eyes closed then searched deep within the body of Safiya.  
  
*~*~* in their mind *~*~*  
  
He found himself walking down a dark corridor. He stopped at a dead end then looked around. There was a door on both sides and one in the wall in back of him. He opened one and saw a black room that was cold and empty, with a statue of Bastet in it.  
  
"This must be Bastet's old room. How odd." He whispered. (AN: the words spoken in this portion are only heard by the people in the mind.) He closed that door and opened another. He was face to face with himself. After screaming loudly he slammed the door shut and opened the final door. There sat Safiya, in a quivering lump. Her face was hidden by her hair and her knees were pulled up to hide it. "Safiya?"  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a sobbing voice.  
  
"I'm in a duel with Yami, I need to have your soul beast" he said hurriedly. She looked up at him.  
  
"You can't use my soul beast, you couldn't control it even if I did let you use him."  
  
"THEN COME OUT!!! If I lose then you can NEVER see any of your friends again!!" she just put her head down again.  
  
"it doesn't matter to me. Go ahead and lose" she muttered.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT SETO?!!!" Her head snapped up and she jumped to her feet, pushing him out of the way.  
  
"I'm doing it for him not you" she hissed.  
  
*~*~* back to the future! Err I mean present *~*~*  
  
Yami and Seto were staring at the seemingly asleep Safiya/Pamiuw. All at once she snapped out of it and her eyes were a fierce red. Her features remained the same but her voice was back to normal.  
  
"Prepare to lose Pharaoh, it ends here" Safiya yelled. Seto saw the changes and knew that that was the real Safiya talking. She raised her hands and a GIGANTIC beast rose up from behind her. It was a dragon, blue eyes, bluish-white skin, and three heads. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It roared and one head tried to nuzzle Safiya. She jumped onto it and it raised its head back up. She smirked down at Yami. "Do you still think your better?" Seto and Yami just gaped.  
  
"Seto it looks like your beast" Yami gasped. Seto nodded. Yes it did but Seto's Dragon only had one head, and it was never that controlled. Yami lowered his head in defeat. "Go ahead and kill me." Safiya pointed a slender finger at Yami.  
  
"Get him my pet" she hissed, sounding almost snake-like. All three heads roared and fired white flames at Yami. The flames were about to reach him, about to kill him when Yanagi jumped out of no where and pushed Yami out of the way. "STOP!!!" the Monster Yami had summoned took half the blow but was weakening too quickly. Horror struck, Safiya watched as a girl form of Yami's Monster appeared out of no where and took the rest of the blow. Dark Magician Girl. Both monsters were annihilated and Safiya could do nothing but stare. As she did Pamiuw pushed her out of control, about to order another attack on Yami. But as soon as Safiya was gone the dragon went wild.  
  
/ YOU FOOL!!! / Safiya yelled in their mind.  
  
// FINE! // Pamiuw backed down and Safiya was reasserted as power. The dragon held very still, almost like a statue.  
  
"Down" she commanded. The great reptile lowered the head she was on and she jumped down. She ran over to Yami and Yanagi. "And you did that why?"  
  
"Couldn't let him die" she panted.  
  
"And why not?!" Safiya demanded.  
  
"I have my reasons" she said in a suddenly distant voice. Safiya glared at Yami.  
  
"You're lucky she's my friend or I'd have my precious pet blast you all straight to the underworld." She purred as her 'pet' nuzzled her again. Seto approached Safiya with a wary eye on her dragon.  
  
"How did you conjure that...thing?" He asked. The dragon growled and ruffled it's leathery wings in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"Don't call her a THING, okay? She's very sensitive." Safiya said, sounding as annoyed as her pet.  
  
"Okay how can you conjure and control HER" Seto asked.  
  
"Strength runs in my blood, she's my soul beast. I can control her just like anyone else who has one." She answered. She rubbed a gentle, human, hand across its nose. "Ma'at is her name, because if you stand before her you WILL be judged." Safiya smiled and kissed her pet lightly. Meanwhile Yanagi was trying to come up with a valid excuse for pushing the pharaoh down.  
  
"I saved your life!" Well it was true...of course since Yami was an arrogant bunghole- (watch it Yami.....) he wasn't gonna listen.  
  
"I don't care! You knocked me over! That's punishable by death" he gained an evil (a.k.a. "I'm such a badass" but really isn't) look. She gave him a semi worried look then made sure everyone else was out of hearing distance.  
  
"My name in Yanagi, still wanna kill me?" Yami's eyes widened in surprise. His mouth hung open and he gaped at her. He recovered quickly and motioned for Seto to follow as he stormed out. Safiya closed her eyes and the dragon disappeared slowly. She fell to one knee and took a deep breath. Controlling such a large and powerful soul beast was very tiring.  
  
"I'm going to leave, you okay?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"I'm fine" she muttered standing slowly.  
  
*~*~* that night at Yanagi's place *~*~*  
  
Yanagi was sitting in her bed; her eyes closed trying to sleep, when she felt something brush against her skin. She opened one eye and saw Malik curling up next to her. She stared at him for a moment then relaxed and tried to slip into sleep. As she did Malik's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled dreamily and settled in again, getting pleasantly comfortable. Malik's breath ran down her neck, tingling her spine, and kissed her softly. She sighed contentedly. He smirked, enjoying her joy, and purred in her ear. This girl was better than Safiya, and he hadn't even had to sleep with her. 'Maybe she's the one for me' he mused mentally. His eyes fluttered shut and soon both were asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: alright Yume I know that's probably not good enough for you but you'll have ta wait. There's a lot about to happen that might exclude Yanagi but not Malik.  
  
Bakura: I'm still dead...  
  
Hotaru: oh Bijin I'm sorry, I forgot about bringing you back. And this chapter WAS short. But that's part of the next chapter (which I've already started) and there is nothing that'll distract me this ti-OOH A SQUIRREL!!!! *runs off chasing the squirrel*  
  
Bakura: -.-* oh yeah I'm so assured.  
  
Yami: but at least I'm not dead!  
  
Bakura: *falls over* _._ oh sure just rub it in now.  
  
Yami: *grins widely* so you guys know...REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	17. Sacrifice

Hotaru: I don't have anything to say really. Except that the story is almost over. The sequel's comin' but not for a while. Okay? Okay. Oh and I need help with trying to get to my goal of 60 reviews before this story's over.  
  
Yami: HOTARU DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Safiya wasn't in much of a happy mood and Pamiuw's giddiness at her failure wasn't making her anymore pleasant. As she walked towards one of the quieter inlets of the Nile she mentally wrestled with herself to not kill him. Pamiuw had taken a psychical form and was walking beside her. He looked like a male version of the normal Safiya, Red hair though it was cut short, red eyes, the whole shebang. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Safiya by the arm.  
  
"Safiya..." her head was lowered and she wasn't in the mood to converse.  
  
"The next words out of your mouth had better be unreal or I swear-" she stopped talking as she looked up and gaped. It was unreal, oh yeah it was, but she wasn't very 'big' on the whole gaping like a trout outta water thing. Safiya's eyes lowered as she realized what was going on. Surprising Pamiuw and herself she bowed low, Pamiuw did the same. There, in front of them was Isis. As Safiya stood her wary eyes scanned the entire area, she was not the kind of person to be ambushed easily; years of what she called life threw her out of that boat long ago.  
  
*~*~* Flash back (cuz ya knew I couldn't get through a story without one) *~*~*  
  
Safiya was sitting in the "back yard" of the family house, playing quietly with a mini version of her present day Psycho Soul Beast. Of course certain things were different about her. Her eyes were softer and less cold, her teeth weren't fangs yet, and she had the child like innocence that was so prematurely ripped away from the girl we knew. As soon as the last of the moonbeams were gone Safiya heard a sound she'd heard to often to count. Villagers, people, more specifically people with flaming torches and weapons. Why? Because, in the villagers minds, they were the cause of everything that was wrong in Life. Safiya knew what was coming and she was in a particularly huffy mood because she could only play with her "Spirit Beast," as she called it, outside. Her Father appeared in the doorway of the back door and hissed in a tongue only three people in the world understood.  
  
"Hurry, Sana, before they take you" was what he had said. Safiya was half way to the house when the villagers, or more like it the woman, cut her path off. The Woman in charge, a large haughty looking thing, reached her arms out towards the young Safiya.  
  
"Come Child, we came to save you from the evil." Safiya knew enough about these little Raids not to go to them. She hissed, speaking in her own native tongue, trying to scare them. This was probably the worst thing to do at the time but Safiya was trying to be like her family. Over the tops of their heads she could see her Father and even her older brother fighting off whom she figured were the men. "NO! We're too late, they've gotten to her!" The woman converged on the little girl and succeeded in detaining her.  
  
"IST'ANAT!" She heard her father cry out. The translation meaning a very bad word and an outcry of fury and pain. She was dragged and carried to the front of the house where her Father and Brother were being held. Two men held onto each of her Father's arms and soon he was bound and on his knees. Safiya was forced to watch, the women making her, as her brother was beaten to death, and then they focused on her father. There was a beating of course but those righteous bastards had the audacity to bring a priest to read the accused his guilt's, this however did not stop the beating.  
  
"You, beast, are accused of being a plague unto our houses and using your wicked Heka to control the minds of those in our village" the priest said.  
  
"Thak, begu dientay Mronata heraont miesu" her father panted as a bubble appeared from his lips then burst, spilling blood. Meaning 'no, but that matters not to you.' Safiya's eyes were so red and wet that she could barely see the dagger that cut deeply into her father's throat. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap and only Safiya remained. The men moved towards her.  
  
"What is this? She looks nothing like the other two" the leader said. He was right. Safiya's father had long wild black hair and acid green eyes that could see into a person's soul. He had no claws; instead his hands could conjure water. He was tall and trim. Her brother was short and a little big but it was mostly muscle. His hair was short and black but neat and clean. His eyes were a cool blue. But now both of them were dead.  
  
"This girl has been taken by the beasts already." The lead woman said.  
  
"Aw, at least we don't have to worry about this one fighting back" he motioned to a fresh cut that ran from one cheek, across his nose, and onto the other, courtesy of Safiya's brother. But they were dead wrong to think that Safiya wasn't a hazard. As the Women held onto her the changes began and nothing could stop it. Her eyes became slitted and deadly black. Her fingers grew claws and her teeth became fangs. She hissed and small golden wings sprouted from her back and she rose off the ground.  
  
"You wrong! I could kill all you" She hissed in a language they could understand. They all started laughing, laughing at her. She clenched her fists and saw red. The only thing she couldn't stand was people laughing at her.  
  
*~*~* end flashback *~*~*  
  
Safiya couldn't remember much after that, but she could guess. She killed them all, without any remorse. Maybe she really was a monster. If she was then she had no right to complain as to why her life proverbially sucked. She looked at Isis, sighing.  
  
"Come to take me to the underworld? Go ahead, there's not much for me to live for these days" she muttered. Isis stared for a moment then shook her head.  
  
"That's not why I'm here" Isis said. She saw someone appear behind Isis.  
  
"Bakura?" she asked. He smiled as her jaw nearly hit the ground. "Great, the Gods are mocking me now. Anything else wanna go wrong today?"  
  
"I've come to bring him back, not mock you. But there's a problem" Isis walked over to Safiya and took her to a place out of hearing range. "The only way to bring him back is to have someone give up their life to him." Safiya felt that last spark of happiness flicker and die. Give up her life and he'd live but she couldn't be with him. Pamiuw wouldn't do it, he enjoyed living. Her love would never come back to her. Then she felt a soft, furry, hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll do it. He can have my mortality" Safiya looked behind her and saw a smiling Bastet.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"I've found out everything I needed to know. And I suppose if you really love him..."  
  
"I DO!" Safiya practically screamed.  
  
"Then enjoy the rest of your life together. Oh and Safiya" she looked down at her. "Be careful; remember you're with child now."  
  
"I will try, but that's so hard for me sometimes" Safiya replied. Bastet flashed a smile then looked up at Isis.  
  
"Go ahead" she muttered. There was a bright light and a fuzzy sensation then when Safiya could see again Bakura and Pamiuw and herself were the only ones there. Bakura ran forward and swept her up in his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much" he whispered kissing her. She was happy but it was very hard to shake off the queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her face turned pale.  
  
"I think maybe we should go see Bata" she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: HA! And Bakura is back  
  
Bakura: *smiles* I knew it! I knew you wouldn't kill me off!  
  
Hotaru: 'course not! You're my little Baku-kun *huggles him*  
  
Bakura: *turns blue* can't...breathe...  
  
Hotaru: *lets go* oops, sorry. Now where'd Yami go?  
  
Yami: I'm right here!  
  
Hotaru: then say the motto!  
  
Yami: "Common sense is the most uncomm-"  
  
Hotaru: WRONG MOTTO!!!  
  
Yami: oh...OH! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Reunited

Yume: *evil laughter* I will be taking over this chapter...  
  
Bakura: O.o? Where's is Hotaru?  
  
Yume: I gave her a vacation  
  
*Picture of Hotaru on the beach sipping Hawaiian juice*  
  
Malik: *looks at paper* we're supposed to inform all of you that this chapter is placed a year later (since the last chapter)  
  
Bakura: So I have a child now?  
  
Yume: ^ ^ yep! Now say the disclaimer Yami!  
  
Yami: Hotaru doesn't own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yanagi and Malik were as happy as possible. They were officially a couple but the thing was, they were also parents. Yanagi was just putting their little ones to bed when Malik came in. He purred and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Something I can do for you?" she asked with a grin. He whispered something to her and she blushed. "Not in front of the children!"  
  
"Then let's go" he said. She smiled and they walked back into their bedroom. As Yanagi lay down Malik smiled brightly. He loved her, he loved everything about her. He took of his shirt and stretched. The sheets were cool beneath him as he crawled into bed. He curled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her breath was soft and a sweet scent was radiating off of her. He nuzzled closer and kissed her neck gently. "Tomorrow Bakura wants us to come over to his place."  
  
"Mmm, I know" she muttered in pleasant thought. Malik was the best thing to happen to her, aside from Yumi. She was happy with him. He bent down kissing her hard on the lips. He bit Yanagi's lower lip gently gaining entry as he explored her mouth. Their tongues twined together dueling for supremacy. Then Malik pulled out of the kiss breathing deeply looking at the passion dazed eyes below him. He bent down and licked the tanned jaw line gently grazing her with his teeth. Yanagi shuddered and groaned as Malik bit, kissed, and licked her neck. He went further down stopping at the naval where he circled his tongue around it, dipping it in slightly. Yanagi moaned deeply, hands entwined in the silky blonde hair of her lover. Malik undid her silver belt buckle panting heavily.  
  
*~*~* the next day (cuz I can't offend any of the damn NC-17 haters out there)*~*~*  
  
Yanagi was the first one up but as she stirred Malik woke up. He stretched again then looked over at her.  
  
"Morning" he said.  
  
"Come on, we have to go." She replied before he got any ideas of sleeping in. Of course she wanted to stay here but it didn't seem polite. So she got the children while Malik tried to wake up. Failing miserably, he fell asleep again before his head even hit the pillow. Yanagi came in and sighed. She walked over to him and kissed his soft pink lips. His eyes opened slowly but closed in an instant. Yanagi knew where this was going but played like she didn't. She kissed him again, this time harder. He smiled and pulled her onto him. But she pushed herself off. "We HAVE to go Malik, but we'll be back soon." He opened one violet eye then the other, sighing.  
  
"I suppose your right." He muttered getting up and throwing on a shirt. Yanagi kept a careful eye on him, one to make sure he wasn't going to fall back asleep. And two because she couldn't help herself. Her eyes ran over his heavily tanned body as a soft moan escaped her lips. He looked over at her and smirked. "We HAVE to go, Yanagi, but we'll be back soon." He even tried to imitate her voice. She rolled her eyes and went to check on the children. Both were still asleep.  
  
"Now look at this, they've taken after you already" she said to Malik.  
  
"Was that a compliment or an insult?" He asked.  
  
"Compliment I think." With that they woke the kids up and set out for Bakura's house.  
  
*~*~* Bakura's place *~*~*  
  
Safiya was still sleeping when Bakura came in. He gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. One fire-red eye opened and a slender hand rose above her head and a calm smile graced her lips.  
  
"What's the matter" she asked as her fingers ran through his white tresses. He put his hand around hers and smiled.  
  
"Malik and Yanagi will be here soon" he whispered. She sat bolt up right and her eyes widened.  
  
"WHY?!!" she asked  
  
"I invited them" he said.  
  
"You-you what?! After what he did to me?" she wasn't able to understand. Her mind wouldn't wrap around the idea.  
  
"He's still my friend, and Yanagi is still yours. Don't worry about it" he said calmly. She put her hands on her hips and was about to curse him out when a small, tanned, chocolate-haired child entered the room. His eyes were watery and before Bakura could even blink Safiya swept the child up into her arms.  
  
"Ssh, Seth, mother's here" she cooed. Bakura was startled by the appearance of their son. He was usually quiet and in his room. Safiya softly brushed the boy's long soft bangs out of his eyes and smiled. "What is it honey?" She didn't expect him to answer. After all he was only a year old.  
  
"I had a nightmare" he said in a soft voice. Bakura stared at him.  
  
"He just-but how?" Bakura asked.  
  
"The gift of tongues." Safiya said with a small smile. "He takes after his mother in some things. But he has his father's good looks." Her eyes met Bakura's and he laughed.  
  
"As long as he doesn't try and get into fights with gods, that's okay with me." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"We may just have to worry about that. But not now" she put Seth down and went to the closet. "I really wish you would have told me about this."  
  
"But if I did it would give you time to say no" Safiya looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Exactly" she muttered pulling a silken robe around her. Her thoughts drifted as she put on a few golden bracelets. 'How long has it been since I've seen him?' she wondered. 'Seto...no, I can't be thinking of him again. My heart lays here with Bakura. Right?' She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. As her eyes fell upon Seth she felt a sudden wave of sickness. His eyes...they were the same violet color as Malik's. His hair was Bakura's shade of white but it had little red streaks too. She loved him but those eyes...they'd drive her insane every time she saw them.  
  
"Are you okay" Bakura asked. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just tired I guess." She muttered. She walked out to the main room just as someone knocked on the door. Pooling all her self control she opened it to see Malik and Yanagi. "Hello" her teeth were clenched so hard they started to crack a little.  
  
"Hi," Bakura smiled shifting towards the entrance.  
  
"Hello," Yanagi smiled walking into the room. She shifted the small blond haired boy in her arms and reached her hand out to hug and greet Bakura, who graciously invited her with open arms.  
  
"Hm, I see you brought your child," Bakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah both of them, I couldn't leave them home alone," Yanagi smiled trying to adjust the child on her arm, which had fallen asleep. Malik moved forwards in a few quick strides with Yumi on his back. She had fallen asleep there and Malik woke her up and set her down.  
  
"Here, let me take Ahmose, you aren't strong enough to carry her." Malik noted graciously. Safiya watched Malik pick up the child from her friend's arms. Her eye brow rose in question as she caught the deep purple eyes of the young male child.  
  
"Yanagi, you look tired. Let me take you to the kitchen and get you a cup of tea while the men catch up with each other," Safiya offered. Anything was better than staring at the once cruel man she knew as Malik. Yanagi thanked Safiya and followed her into the kitchen with Yumi running at her heel.  
  
"So what's new?" Yanagi asked her old friend as they sat at Safiya's kitchen table. Both looked at each other as if they were strangers.  
  
"Look, I feel bad for saying this to a fellow friend," Safiya paused at looked at Yumi. Yanagi caught her eyeing her daughter and bent over to speak with her.  
  
"Can you go and sit with Ahmose and watch her. You know Malik gets caught up with other things all the time," she quickly lied to the small child. "I want to talk with Safiya alone for a bit." Yumi smiled brightly and skipped off into the other room. "What is it you wanted to say?" Yanagi looked at Safiya for a moment.  
  
"I want you to leave my house!" Safiya stated clearly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: O.o? What?  
  
Yume: ^ ^. Ii desu ka? (Is this good?) A little cliffy for ya folks. : P bai-bai for now.  
  
Malik: REVIEW!!!  
  
Yami: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Answers

Yume: raises hands over her head in stretch: I am back! ^ ~  
  
Bakura: Again? Is Hotaru still gone?  
  
Yume: Yep...but I've been left with instructions so I won't mess with the story too bad.  
  
Malik: Yeah right...  
  
Yume: *glares daggers at Malik*  
  
Malik: Hotaru doesn't own anything! *runs away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you I wanted you out of my house, Yanagi," Safiya repeated. Her red eyes flared and she looked as if she was going to kill Yanagi if she didn't move at the right moment.  
  
"Safiya, I am not leaving until you tell me why," Yanagi stated rather boldly; considering she was staring down a half-goddess half-demon. Safiya growled deep in her throat.  
  
"Leave," she seemed to hiss. Yanagi looked over at the door and yelled to Malik in a tongue only they understood. (. don't worry I'll translate)  
  
"Malik, please come here!" Yanagi yelled. Malik walked into the room with Bakura on his tail. Yanagi's voice sounded distressed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Malik asked in the same language. Yumi appeared in the door and Bakura shooed her off quickly.  
  
"I am sorry, it's coming back. I was wondering if you could go home and grab my medicine," Yanagi peered at Malik with glassy eyes. Malik nodded and motioned Bakura out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bakura looked at Malik. Malik ignored him. Bakura reached out angrily and grabbed his friend's wrist.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong!" Bakura cried at him in a whisper.  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell," Malik's eyes locked onto his friends. They were an intense purple filled with a concern that he tried to hide.  
  
"Of course," Bakura looked at him.  
  
"Follow me, I'll tell you on the way to my house," Malik said turning out the door. Bakura turned to Yumi and she stared back at him with her mother's eyes.  
  
"Go, I'll look after the children. You need to help Malik out. He's lost," the child said as if she was a different spirit entirely. Bakura opened his mouth to say something but then thought differently and turned on his heel to follow his friend.  
  
*~*~* With Safiya *~*~*  
  
"What was that all about?" Safiya looked at Yanagi for a moment.  
  
"I sent him home, since he is obviously your problem! I don't get it! What is wrong with you?" Yanagi tried not to yell. She wasn't in much of a mood to hold anything back. Safiya wasn't making her feel any better than she was at the moment.  
  
"You're damn guy is the problem, and sending him away won't help!" Safiya growled. Yanagi's eyes flickered at the mention of Malik being the problem.  
  
"What the hell did he do that's made you so damned pissed off? You sent him to me to break him! I did it as you said!" Her voice matched Safiya's dangerous tone.  
  
"You fell in love with him, Yanagi," Safiya's voice changed, "That's not what I had in mind."  
  
"You fell in love with that tomb robber, Safiya. Am I not allowed to emotions anymore?" Yanagi watched as Safiya's eyes flared with anger.  
  
"Of course you are, but why would you love a guy who forced me to sleep with him every fucking night?" Safiya was rather smug about this. She figured Malik hadn't said anything to Yanagi about it.  
  
"What?" Yanagi peered at Safiya with half-frightened eyes.  
  
"You heard me. Did I stutter?" Safiya was in her own rage now, feeding off unknown anger. Yanagi felt her head tug at her. She had to be strong in front of Safiya; she needed to shock her friend back into this world before she decided to kill Yanagi.  
  
"Yanagi leave now. Before I decide to kill you," Safiya threatened. Yanagi stared at her friend.  
  
"Do not punish me because I fell in love!" Yanagi hissed.  
  
"Then leave because I want you to," Safiya said. Yanagi nodded knowing she had been beat. She turned and was ready to leave when something in the back of her brain pushed out the truth she had been hiding.  
  
"Safiya, before I leave there's something you should know," Yanagi said not turning to face her friend.  
  
"What?" Safiya growled unhappy that Yanagi hadn't left yet. Yanagi heard Safiya's arms cross over her chest and she peered at her friend.  
  
"I am sick, Safiya."  
  
"What? Like a cold?" Safiya was caught mid-glare. Her face flushed concern at the thought of her friend being sick.  
  
"No, it's much more serious."  
  
"Like dying?" Safiya said the words as if she didn't believe them. Yanagi nodded and blinked off a tear before it was caught rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, but I don't think I'll be around to apologize for this little 'fight' of ours." Yanagi smiled.  
  
"My gods. . . Yanagi you can't die. Think of your family, think of Malik." Safiya tried to reason. Yanagi let out a small chuckle and stared at Safiya.  
  
"I thought you hated him."  
  
"I do, but he's your love. I've gone through this with Bakura. Yanagi you can't die!" Safiya yelled.  
  
"I can't help it Safiya. I got sick a while back when I lost my husband, Amenhotep. I got better, but they say I won't recover this time." Yanagi looked at Safiya with a sad smile.  
  
"You. . . By Ra, You're stupid! Why didn't you tell me I could have healed you?!" Safiya protested Yanagi.  
  
"You couldn't have," Yanagi shook her head, "I am only sick because I choose to bear Malik's son. If not for Ahmose, I'd be able to fight it off." There was a pause. "I am just not strong enough anymore." Yanagi stared at Safiya for a moment.  
  
"You're so damned stubborn! How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Safiya?" Yanagi tried to calm her friend down.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Malik doesn't know I am dying. He knows I am sick, but not how sick." There was a long streak of sadness in her voice  
  
"You want me to tell him?" Safiya asked while silently pleading. 'please say no, please say no.'  
  
"I'll tell him myself."  
  
"I need to sit," Safiya sighed plopping into a chair. "Why didn't you tell him first? I mean you love him right?  
  
"That's why I can't tell him. He's changed-"  
  
"Changed? Guys like him DON'T change!" Yelled Safiya  
  
"He's never touched me against my will or hurt Yumi," Yanagi stared at her friend. "Safiya, it isn't all Malik's fault."  
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"He and Bakura were paid to break you by the pharaoh. Bakura went behind on his word." Safiya was speechless at yanagi's words.  
  
"What? Are you kidding?" Safiya almost jumped out of her chair.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Great, now I am a concubine. You know, you're failing if you're trying to make this better!" Safiya threw her hand up into the air and she said it.  
  
"I am not trying to make it better. I am trying to tell you the truth, you deserve to know."  
  
"Bakura," Safiya shuddered with tears in her eyes. "If I had known... do you know what this mean?" Safiya looked up and Yanagi.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yanagi demanded. "Talk straight!"  
  
"I sort of went with Bakura to make Seto jealous...that means...oh jeez!" Safiya slapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Safiya, you couldn't have!" Yanagi Exclaimed  
  
"Um...I did have a great plan. What happened to it?" She asked, talking to herself.  
  
"Bakura loves you, Safiya." Yanagi said  
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't know if I love him." Safiya was a little ashamed of her admittance.  
  
"You know the child wasn't Bakura's right?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Safiya looked at Yanagi with questioning eyes. Her heart skipped a few beats and she waited for Yanagi's explanation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: You truly are eviler that Hotaru, Yume!  
  
Yume: Why?  
  
Malik: O.o? What if it's my kid?  
  
Yume: I am not gonna let any secrets out... I am not supposed to tell. . .  
  
Bakura: *bows to Yume* you truly are evil...  
  
Yume: Malik, love, do the logo.  
  
Malik: Love O.o? REVIEW! 


	20. Revelation

Hotaru: HI! Okay I wanted to warn ya'll since we ARE coming to a close. We only have two more chapters after this one. Or maybe not...I'm still undecided.  
  
Yume: and we're sorry for the delay  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yeah so without further ado, we bring you...  
  
Yume: Chapter 20 "revelation!"  
  
Bakura: they don't own anything...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seth can't be your child, he has brown hair. He doesn't even look like Bakura," Yanagi tried to explain her suspicions.  
  
"But," Safiya tried to counter defend.  
  
"I am not entirely sure, for all I know it IS Bakura's child." Yanagi said.  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"I know, but it does give me doubt" Yanagi said softly. "All I know is it isn't Malik's child."  
  
"Look at his eyes! How do you know that he isn't?" Safiya wasn't even sure why she was arguing. Let alone making a point that it MIGHT be Malik's child.  
  
"I called in a special favor," Yanagi smirked.  
  
"Do I even want to know? Yes I do, spill!" Safiya demanded of Yanagi. A placid smile found its way to her lips.  
  
"I called Bata and spoke to her myself," Yanagi said.  
  
"I don't love Bakura" Safiya said as if she hadn't been following the random conversation they were having. In essence she hadn't been. Her mind had wandered to elder thoughts. Yanagi's eyes widened and it took her a few minutes to catch up with her friend's outburst.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't, I can't," Safiya closed her eyes softly and then opened them again. "It wouldn't work." Safiya wiped away a few tears that formed on her lashes.  
  
"Safiya, are you crying?"  
  
"No!" She snapped wiping her eyes.  
  
"If you want I can call in a favor, Yami owes me one and he can get you out of this house. My brother can set you up a room," Yanagi asked frowning when she caught her mistake.  
  
"Yami? Yami's your brother isn't he?" Safiya smiled.  
  
"No," Yanagi said bluntly and quickly. Her eyes looked for something to stare at, anything but Safiya's eyes.  
  
"I am not stupid, Yanagi!" Safiya crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, you two smell alike. Family's have their own unique scent that tells them apart from others."  
  
"You're right," Yanagi sighed. "You caught me," she smiled and stuck out her tongue. The two friends laughed at each other for a moment.  
  
"There's just one thing; it keeps getting harder and harder for Malik to be in my life," Yanagi laughed at herself, "what's left of it anyways."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Safiya sighed, "explain if you think you can."  
  
"Well what's the first thing Yami's going to do when he finds out I bore Malik's child? I mean he IS the one who paid Malik and Bakura to beat on you." Yanagi asked.  
  
"Uh, well, he's gonna freak out." Safiya said trying to figure out where this was going.  
  
"Yeah, and the first thing he'll do is slit Malik's throat; especially if he finds out about me getting sick again."  
  
"Yanagi," Safiya looked at her friend.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I swear I won't let him kill Malik," Safiya said.  
  
"You are a weird friend," Yanagi laughed.  
  
"You're right," Safiya smiled. "But you better not die on me!"  
  
"I'll try," Yanagi stated.  
  
"You better!" Safiya thought for a few minutes. "Now we have the task of making sure Yami doesn't kill Malik. But there has to be a way you can live."  
  
"Just don't worry about it. . . I can hold out for a while now."  
  
"Think of your family, Yanagi. You can't die!"  
  
"I know." Yanagi muttered.  
  
"Hey, why can't you talk to the gods?"  
  
"I don't need any special favors and you know it," Yanagi stated to her friend.  
  
"You've called in enough for me; I am going to call one in for you!"  
  
"Not needed," Yanagi tried to stop her friend. "Safiya, there's a chance i can fight this thing."  
  
"Then fight!!!" she yelled  
  
"I am trying" Yanagi muttered.  
  
"Why would you scare me like this?!" she asked in a rage.  
  
"Cause there's a chance i won't make it" the girl whispered.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" Bakura walked and Malik walked in. "Ummm hi guys?"  
  
"What's all the noise?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It was nothing" Yanagi said quietly. Bakura raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Really?" He asked. Yanagi nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *blink* wow???  
  
Bakura: I'm shocked.  
  
Malik: ditto  
  
Yume: *smiles* we rock!  
  
Hotaru: look at it its name is ditto it is pink but it's not gum no it can turn into anything, a pikachu, totodile, or a mini ursaring!  
  
Bakura: O.o?  
  
Malik: no clue...REVIEW!!!!! 


	21. Finale

Hotaru: hi everyone! This is the FINAL chapter of my story! Some time has passed...around a year if I'd have to guess. And let me fill you in. Safiya had Seto Take away Yanagi's illness and give it to Safiya. But Yanagi has no knowledge of that. After that Safiya and Seto reunited and reconciled. Leaving Bakura out-casted. All the while Yami was left Fuming. And I think that's about it...  
  
Bakura: HI GUYS!! Enjoy the final chapter! It's got lots of ME!!!  
  
Hotaru: and plenty of Safiya. On and by the way. Yume had no contribution to this WHAT SO EVER! I did this whole thing! And I don't own anything. Thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Safiya walked calmly towards the door to the outside sunshine. Seto was in front of her with his royal assness Yami. As they entered the natural light Safiya's eyes blurred. She'd been living the sheltered life way to long. Her vision cleared and she saw a rather high thing. A new addition. It was two six foot long wooden logs with one placed between them at the very top. Safiya blinked at it and realized that there were soldiers with a rope raising someone up to about Seto's height. From her distance she couldn't see who it was but she found herself smirking.  
  
"Tomb robber that got caught. You're just the one who got away" Yami muttered looking back at Safiya. She held her head high, though she mentally bristled. Yes she had robbed a few Tombs with Bakura. And yes she had enjoyed it a lot. But that was behind her. Everything with Bakura was behind her. She squinted through the sunlight and tried to see who it was. "Your partner in crime, Safiya, he was just the one to get caught." She blanked out for a second then it hit her.  
  
"Bakura?" she asked. Seto looked back at her and noticed the somewhat intrigued look on her face. "What will happen to him?"  
  
"Lashes" Seto said simply.  
  
"As many lashes as it takes to kill him" Yami clarified with an evil smirk. Safiya was shocked and she felt as if someone had stabbed her through the heart. That hole only widened as she walked closer and saw Seto pick up the whip.  
  
"It's dry" he snapped. The soldier took it and handed it to a slave who covered it in something Safiya couldn't quite name. Her eyes wandered up to her bruised and bloody lover.  
  
"Oh Bakura, your eyes" she moaned quietly. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes were swollen shut. There was no part of his body showing that wasn't bruised or bleeding. His back was cut and bruised. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She closed her eyes and a single tear ran down one cheek. "Seto, why would you do this? Why would you do this to me?" He looked over at her, a wicked, killer, look in his eyes.  
  
"This will be wonderful" he muttered to himself. He'd get vengeance for her. This man, Bakura, had harmed his angel and he'd pay for it. But as he looked over at Safiya he lost some of his anger. Her eyes were running over every bruise and every wound on Bakura's body, and she looked like each mark hurt her with equal or even more pain.  
  
"Go ahead, I can not stop you" she said. Seto picked up the now oiled whip and snapped it on the ground. Safiya growled. "Get it over with! Don't torture me for something he did." Seto looked over at her with a wary eye when she turned and disappeared. Seto went back to Bakura but Yami's mind was following the girl. He'd hoped she'd have stayed to watch but maybe that was too much to dream. No matter, just killing one of her lovers was enough to make Yami happy. And as the air was filled with Bakura's howls of pain Yami just smiled. Between every flash of pain Bakura could only pant and gasp. Pain was all he felt but his bodily injuries were the least of his pains. His heart. He'd seen Safiya; he'd seen the hard look that had crossed her pain filled face in an instant. That look was one of betrayal and hatred. It didn't matter now whether he died. Lighting bolts of pain ran through his body. When suddenly it stopped. Bakura panted and wheezed then looked at the people around him. They were all looking up. Just as he looked a person swooped down and landed on the middle bar. Their black feathered wings were swept forward concealing them. The wings flared and Safiya stood, in full battle gear, a sword and scabbard at her side, a golden jeweled dagger was in a sheath that hung from her neck.  
  
"I can not in good conscience allow this to go on. Priest release him, and your Pharaoh might be spared." She growled. There was no hesitation, and no sympathy or remorse. Instinctively ten soldiers surrounded Yami, Seto stood in front of them.  
  
"This peasant is sentenced to death by Pharaoh Yami! You dare contend the pharaoh's word?!" Seto yelled. His king was supposed to come first, and of course Seto played the part well but inside he was torn. Safiya was saving Bakura, meaning she still cared for him deeply, enough to risk her life, but enough to forget Seto? The rope holding Bakura in the air was sliced by a flying knife that came from the crowd. Safiya flew down and caught Bakura in a cradling position in her arms before he hit the ground. Two sets of black wings landed on either side of her, the owners hidden. They flared their wings and a young boy, a year younger than Safiya, and a beautiful girl of the same age smiled. All three were dressed for the battle that was sure to ensue. But the two newcomers were standing in front of Safiya, protecting her, because her mind was no longer on the outside world. She looked down at Bakura and sighed in misery.  
  
"Bakura, I'm sorry I let this happen."  
  
"It was my fault, I was careless" he breathed. His breath was labored and as she looked him over trembling hands tried to find a spot of skin she could touch without causing pain.  
  
"You wouldn't have been treated as badly if not for me" she whispered. He looked at her and began to speak when his voice was drowned out by the yells of soldiers. Safiya's eyes never left Bakura's as she handed out orders.  
  
"Nailah, watch the right, Anubis the left. I'll take Yami." She hissed. The two nodded and flapped their wings, rising into the air. Safiya turned and in a quiet whisper. "Love, I'll be right back. I have to end this terror." She laid Bakura down gently and stood, her eyes leveled on Yami. His soldiers were still guarding him but Safiya could cut them down easily. She opened her wings and a torrent of arrows pierced the men. Yami was alone and defenseless. But as she stepped forward Seto got between them. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw nothing but resistance.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first" Seto said. Safiya's hand jerked slightly as she drew her sword. She held it in front of her face then turned the flat up and turned in a full circle killing the soldier who'd been slinking up behind her.  
  
"Don't think that because I've brought your child into this world that I will hesitate to kill you to reach my true target" she said in a cold emotionless voice. Nailah stared at her from her position in the battle. Such coldness coming from the girl who'd saved her. Such harsh eyes and words. "This is between the pharaoh and me, not me and you" she hardly blinked as her hands held the sword high. Her wings fanned out and she was up. Seto was suddenly armed with his own sword. She slashed but he blocked and a soldier ran for her. She kicked out and spun a full three circles landing with her sword planted firmly in the soldier's chest. The battle raged and soon her wings were dyed red from the blood, and a knife was sticking out of her. She panted as she flew. Her wings were too heavy now. She closed her eyes and landed on the ground, dropping to one knee. She was surrounded and she knew what was coming. She looked up and saw Yami, a sword he was holding at arms length biting into her throat. If she moved she'd be dead.  
  
"Finally, finally, I get to see your blood spilled on the ground. You killed many of my soldiers and I know what your family did to me!" he yelled. She looked up at him and smirked.  
  
"Kill me and you will have lost the battle." She said. "You leave me only one option Yami and though I hate you for it.it will have to do." Her eyes flashed and a loud roar ran through the air. Seto gasped and Yami jumped back.  
  
"Safiya don't!" he yelled "if you summon it you'll be killed!" She smirked and stood up slowly.  
  
"You underestimate my family, my clan." She whispered. Anubis and Nailah landed next to her and smiled.  
  
"We are not to be taken lightly" Nailah said with a soft smirk.  
  
"We've ruled over this land long before you or your family, Yami, and we've been watching you." Anubis added. Safiya winced slightly as she pulled the knife from her stomach and threw it to the ground. The sky grew dark and the great Sun was blotted out.  
  
"Night will rule the day, for as long as WE choose. You may kill us but then the light will never return" Nailah said. All childish kindness was lost and only grave severity remained.  
  
"Your crops will wither and die, your lands will be forever cursed, and not even the Gods will save you" Anubis commented with an evil snicker.  
  
"No" came a painful cry. Everyone stared including Yami, at Safiya. She walked forward. "We can not punish these people!"  
  
"They're different from us!" Anubis snapped.  
  
"Differences determine not who we are but what we think others will be" she said calmly. Everyone stopped and thought about it. She was right and of course no one cared but if a person who was blotting out the sun told you something you tended to at least think it over. "Ma'at Come!!"  
  
"SAFIYA NO!!" Seto shouted. Her eyes darkened as the great beast rose up from behind her.  
  
"Safiya, we're here for you" Nailah whispered.  
  
"You'll be drained to" she muttered as she sank to her knees and sat. She was losing all feeling in her body as Ma'at roared. The two siblings looked at each other then stood in front of Safiya, their wing tips touching.  
  
"We're helping you anyway, so get over it" they faced each other and put their hands together. A bright light shined from between their fingers then in a flash they disappeared. Everyone was baffled except Safiya who looked up at her great beast. Its skin turned black and feathered, while the eyes turned a terribly sad green.  
  
"Fighting is useless" she heard a voice hiss and before Safiya knew it there was a touch of cold steel at her throat. A soldier had snuck up behind her. How had she been so careless? She cursed her own stupidity as Yami walked forward. His own sword taking the place of the dagger. But the soldier wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her still.  
  
"Your right." She said in a defeated and weary voice. "Utterly useless. ANUBIS, NAILAH, MA'AT!! SEPARATE AND GO!!!" The dragon turned all three heads and blinked at her. Then slowly it faded and the twins hovered in the air where it had been.  
  
"SAFIYA!!" Nailah cried about to fly to her. Her attempt was halted as an arrow ran straight through her left wing. She screamed and her wing crumpled, leaving her falling through the air in a mass of blood and feathers. Anubis tried to catch up but she was moving to quickly. She landed on her back, on the stone steps. She groaned and looked around, Soldiers had her surrounded. It didn't take them long to detain her and they dragged her over to Safiya where they tied their wrists with a rope made of gold, woven into the threads.  
  
"You know." Safiya whispered wide eyed as she looked at the rope.  
  
"Seto told us" Yami said with a smirk. Safiya gritted her teeth. Every Demon clan had a weakness, one way to contain them and their power. Safiya's clan had golden thread, and somehow Seto had found out. She wondered vaguely how. They say in the eyes of death one thinks of odd things. Perhaps this was it. 'It is going to end at Yami's hands. What a terrible way to go' she mused. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yes" Safiya whispered. "I love no one, am loved by no one, and will be missed by no one. My life will flee into the night and be forgotten as the day comes." Her voice was soft and silky, but neutral none the less.  
  
"Yami wait, she gets a last wish!" Seto yelled. Yami growled in annoyance at the formalities.  
  
"Fine!" Yami snapped.  
  
"My wish" she mused. "My wish is to have someone cry at my funeral." Yami laughed.  
  
"No one will care and your precious son, Seth is it, is mine to command" he said. Safiya wanted to kill him, oh gods yes, but with the golden thread.she couldn't. Then in an amazing act of stupidity Anubis dropped from the sky flying low enough to cut the rope around Safiya's wrists. But he was too low and ran head long into a low wall, collapsing and probably breaking a few bones as well. Safiya wasted no time at all. She pulled the golden dagger from the sheath on her neck and in a second it was at Yami's throat.  
  
"Now listen closely Yami, my clan and my son will be left alone! And Bakura as well. We'll leave this place and never come back unless you follow. Understand?" She hissed in his ear. His eyes widened as he gulped.  
  
"I Understand" he whispered. He looked at Seto and nodded slightly. Seto disappeared into the crowd of soldiers, presumably to let the others go free. Safiya was wary though, she knew that Seto and Yami were way too crafty to trust. But before her friends were let go she fell into a fit of coughing, so bad was it that she couldn't keep the dagger on Yami. He looked at her for a second then she felt someone hit her in the back of the head. Cold stone met her face as she fell.  
  
"Ah" she groaned. Then she blacked out. Yami motioned for a few of his soldiers to grab Safiya and take her to the palace. Seto watched.  
  
"The other three are free to go.I got what I came for" Yami commanded. The ropes binding Nailah were cut and she was at Anubis's side before anyone could blink  
  
"Anubis...are you okay?" she asked softly. He groaned.  
  
"I'll be fine eventually.just a broken shoulder and arm." he muttered sitting up. She helped him to his feet then they helped Bakura to his.  
  
"We'll have to leave Egypt" Nailah said.  
  
"But Safiya-" Bakura started before Anubis raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"Her fate is already sealed, there's nothing we can do" Anubis said. As the three of them passed by Seto he looked away.  
  
"You're a fool if you didn't know what Yami would do" Nailah hissed. Seto looked at them with hurt eyes.  
  
"I didn't know-I can't do anything" he stuttered.  
  
"I hope you burn in hell for what you've done" Anubis said as he limped away.  
  
*~*~* with Safiya *~*~*  
  
Her eyes opened as a slow groan escaped her. Her head was killing her. She felt cool silk beneath her but couldn't understand why.  
  
"Where am i?" she wondered out loud. She heard someone stir beside her and looked.  
  
"You're in my room." Yami said.  
  
"Y-Yami.what do you want from me now?" she asked with a stutter.  
  
"Safiya." Yami ran his fingers through her hair. She tried to hit him but she found that her wrists and ankles were bound and tied to the bed posts. "I've always.I've always watched you with such interest. From the first time I saw you.it was like.like I knew that from then on I'd HAVE to have you. Even now-" he pulled his hand away as she tried to bite his fingers.  
  
"Leave me alone already! Just kill me!" she yelled.  
  
"I don't think so.you know I've tasted many types of girls.but I don't think I've tasted Demon or goddess. I suppose now I can get both at once" he straddled her and kissed her forcefully. She felt his tongue in her mouth and tried to bite down but was distracted as she felt his hands taking her shirt off. He slipped his hands around her shoulders and kissed her harder. She felt hatred well up inside of her but she couldn't do anything about it. So she closed her eyes and let what would be, be. All the while hoping Bakura was alright.  
  
*~*~* with Seto *~*~*  
  
Seto gritted his teeth as he sat in his room. He could Hear Safiya's cries of ecstasy from down the hall and hated every moment of it. But then.this was his torment for what he had done. Once again he'd sold Safiya to the devil. If she lived she'd try to kill him. He knew that. He fell back on his bed and blocked the sounds out with his pillow. But they were replaced with words that ripped at his heart. "You're a fool if you didn't know what Yami would do. I hope you burn in hell for what you've done." Seto shuddered as the words ran around his head. He wanted to save Safiya.but if he did.Yami would kill him as well as her. He bit his lower lip in thought.  
  
*~*~* with Safiya, a few hours later *~*~*  
  
Yami was lying next to her toying with her hair while Safiya was trying to kill herself mentally. She wanted to just die and get it over with. Yami stood and pulled on his silk robe.  
  
"Safiya, I have an offer for you"  
  
"A quick death?" she muttered.  
  
"No. Safiya, I'm in need of a new personal Slave. My old one.has outlived her use" his eyes glittered and she shuddered. "So what do you say?"  
  
"No way" she answered.  
  
"Come now. Easy days sitting in my room, living in the lap of luxury" he said  
  
"And the nights?" she asked with a growl. Yami smiled evilly.  
  
"Well.you'd have to earn your keep somehow. But no one would be able to know of our little.physical explorations." Yami laughed as his eyes ran over her body again. "And you know the final cardinal law."  
  
"No kids?" she offered.  
  
"Exactly. Although I might let you live long enough to see if it's a son or not." He replied.  
  
"Oh gee you're so thoughtful. Your consideration is touching.but no thanks." She snapped.  
  
"Safiya.your facing prison! You'll die needlessly!" He reminded.  
  
"I'd rather die a million prison deaths then sleep with you again." She spat. Yami closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He leaned down and ran a hand down her body then kissed her once more. This time she did bite his tongue. He pulled back and sucked on his tongue. "mmm. Have it your way. GUARDS!" Three big men came in and untied Safiya. She pulled her clothes back on as they dragged her away.  
  
"Mark my words Yami! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" She yelled. Yami just laughed. Safiya was sent to prison.where shortly after she died. But her last wish was answered. Seto, Bakura, Seth, Yanagi, Malik, Yumi, Ahmose, and Anubis and Nailah wept for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *crying on Bakura's shoulder* oh.....that was SO beautiful! *Sniffles*  
  
Bakura: *hugging Hotaru closer* that was wonderful Hotaru! How did you manage to write such a gorgeous work?  
  
Hotaru: well...it was right after my Boyfriend dumped me. *Sigh*  
  
Yume: poor you. Anyway! Thanks for joining us! AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS FINAL CHAPTER! ITS HOTARU'S PRIDE AND JOY!!!  
  
Hotaru: *sniffle* Pwease? 


End file.
